I'm coming, my dear
by BabyLolly
Summary: Moriarty est de retour. Toute la Grande-Bretagne le sait mais cela fait une semaine qu'il ne s'est pas montré. Les personnes ayant contribué au faux suicide du détective-consultant sont en danger, surtout une jeune et belle pathologiste... (Se situe après la saison 3, Risque de SPOILERS sur cette dernière)
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Moriarty avait déclaré son retour sur tout les écrans de Grande-Bretagne. Une semaine qu'elle avait été mise sous surveillance par le frère de l'homme qu'elle admirait le plus au monde. Elle, une simple pathologiste de l'hôpital Saint Barthélemy. Mais Molly ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il avait replongé dans la drogue pour une affaire. 

Elle était là, dans sa morgue bien-aimée. Elle ne l'attendait pas mais elle se demandait si il viendrait. Lui, le seul et unique détective-consultant au monde qui se disait sociopathe de haut niveau. 

Elle tentait de se concentrer sur l'autopsie d'une jeune femme qui lui faisait étrangement penser à elle… même trop ! Tout était pareil: le poids, la couleur et la longueur de cheveux, les yeux, les ongles qu'elle rongeait depuis 6 jours seulement,... 

Elle pensait que c'était une coïncidence, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock suivi par son frère arrive dans sa morgue. Le grand brun déposa en vitesse son manteau et se posta devant la jeune femme… tellement près qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud sur son front. Ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rougir. 

"-C'est la personne envoyée par Lestrade, demanda-t-il sans politesse ? 

-Sherlock, s'indigna son frère ! Sois poli ! Excusez-le... Molly. Mon petit frère n'a plus du tout de savoir vivre quand il est sur une enquête. 

-Ce n'est rien, sourit la jeune femme. Oui, c'est bien elle…" 

Il l'observa pendant deux minutes puis examina la pathologiste à son tour. 

"Vous devez venir habiter chez moi, affirma-t-il." 

Molly et Mycroft levèrent de grands yeux stupéfaits vers lui et le dévisagèrent pour savoir si cela était un plaisanterie. Mais cela n'en était pas une ! 

"-Et aussi quitter votre travail un certain temps, dit-il sans même poser son regard sur elle. Vous devez être surveillée et de très près vu la jeune femme sur votre table d'autopsie… 

-Non, cria-t-elle ! Je n'habiterez pas chez vous ! Et en plus… 

-Mycroft vous aura un congé pour une durée indéterminée et immédiat d'ici cinq minutes, la coupa-t-il. 

-Tu penses qu'elle sera sa prochaine cible, questionna Mycroft qui était adossé au mur ? 

-Il a été négligeant et ne refera pas une deuxième fois cette erreur, répondit le cadet en le regardant. 

-Cela vous dérangerez de ne pas faire comme si je faisais partie de la décoration, s'énerva la jeune femme en passant son regard du cadet à l'aîné ! Je ne suis pas un objet, mais… vu les circonstances, je vais venir habiter chez vous, Sherlock. 

-Bien, puisque c'est réglé. Vous emménagez de suite, sourit le détective-consultant à son frère. 

-... je ne passe pas chez moi, prendre des vêtements, demanda sa nouvelle colocataire ? 

-Non, je… je veux dire nous, même plutôt l'assistante de mon cher frère, vous en achetez." 

Cette révélation troubla un peu la jeune femme qui enleva sa blouse pour aller la déposer dans son casier et récupérer ses affaires. 

Pendant cela Mycroft partit avec son téléphone, régler le congé de la demoiselle. Son frère était avec la pathologiste, pour ensuite partir vers Baker Street en taxi. 

Le trajet jusque là-bas se fit dans un silence de plomb. Molly regardait dans le vague les rues de Londres tout en repensant aux paroles de son compagnon. Elle avait été suivie par Jim, enfin Moriarty. Elle comprenait le pourquoi mais pas le comment qui semblait dans la tête de Sherlock claire comme de l'eau de roche, depuis une dizaine de minute. 

Ce dernier savait que le corps avait été placer là pour l'effrayer. Le pire, c'est que cela fonctionnait. Même le grand sociopathe de haut niveau avait peur pour elle mais il savait qu'il pourrait la protéger sans soucis. Ce qui était aussi une certitude chez la belle brune. 

Mais peut-être étaient-ils trop sûr d'eux ? 


	2. Chapter 2

Elle se tenait là. Dans son appartement, enfin il l'appelait ainsi donc cela devait en être un ! Sherlock avait jeté son Belstaff sur un canapé et observait un panneau sur lequel était rassemblé tout les éléments qu'il avait sur Moriarty, ainsi que les affaires classées ayant un quelconque lien avec lui. 

Molly y était aussi, accrochée comme un objet. Un objet, un jouet avec lequel on s'amuse trente minutes puis qu'on jette car il n'est plus assez divertissant. Mais ensuite deux semaines après on s'y intéresse de nouveau pour le rejeter plus violemment. C'était son impression. Ce qu'elle était pour le grand détective-consultant. Peut-être se trompait-elle... car pendant qu'elle regardait dans le vague, elle n'avait pas remarqué les petits regards discrets qu'il lui accordait. 

Molly se réveilla et porta son attention sur Sherlock et sourit légèrement. Elle le connaissait tellement qu'elle savait qu'il avait les mains en dessous de son menton que d'ici peu, il allait les mettre de son pantalon. Ce qu'il fit. 

Ce dernier ne comprit pas la réaction de la jeune femme qu'il rangea dans un coin de son _Mind Palace_ et se promit d'y revenir quand tout cela serait derrière lui. 

«-Votre chambre est celle à l'étage. J'ai été obliger d'y enfermer votre chat car il n'arrêtait pas de se frotter à moi, déclara-t-il sans la regarder. 

-Vous avez fait QUOI, cria-t-elle en se précipitant vers la dite chambre ! 

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai pas fait d'expérience sur lui, fit-il assez fort pour qu'elle entende. Mais j'ai été tenter, murmura-t-il en affichant un rictus... » 

Sherlock se déplaça vers son fauteuil dans lequel il s'y affala. Il jeta sa tête en arrière et ferma ses yeux. Molly revint avec sa boule de poils dans les bras. Elle le déconcentrait sans le savoir mais le grand brun essayait d'y faire abstraction. Mais son parfum était trop présent selon lui. Il fallait qu'il agisse et au plus vite. 

«-Alors Molly, commença-t-il en relevant sa tête vers elle qui était debout à câliner son chat, toujours pas de petit-ami... 

-Ne commencez pas... 

-Franchement, il faudrait arrêter tout ces efforts... 

-Arrêtez-ça, cria-t-elle ! Vous savez ce que vous êtes, fit-elle plus calmement mais en continuant de crier tout en posant son animal de compagnie à terre ? Un sale con ! Je suis là depuis vingt minutes et vous commencez déjà. C'est bon, vous avez gagné. Je monte dans ma chambre et je ne compte pas descendre de si tôt, dit-elle en accompagnant le geste à la parole. » 

Molly claqua la porte de sa chambre et s'y laissa glisser. Elle replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine et pleura. Elle avait presque pris l'habitude, pleurer par sa faute. Elle resta comme cela un petit moment avant de décider que le sol n'était pas très confortable. La pathologiste alla jusqu'à son lit et s'y allongea pour sombrer dans un triste sommeil. 

Le jeune homme se tenait là. Il avait bien vu cette petite larme qui avait perlé sur sa joue rougie par la colère. Il était troublé, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire par un petit bout de femme d'une enquête dont elle était une des cibles de premières lignes. Il ne le pouvait pas... 

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par la famille Watson au grand complet. Mary ayant accouché, il y a trois jours et sortie aujourd'hui. Elle portait sa petite fille et avait un visage inquiet tout comme son mari. Ils étaient au courant pour Molly. 

«-C'était quoi, demanda l'ancien soldat ? 

-De qu... 

-Les cris, Sherlock, déclara Mary ! 

-Molly, fit-il en boudant légèrement comme un enfant. 

-On t'avais dit d'y aller doucement, fit la jeune mère tout en donnant sa fille à son mari. Tiens, je monte arranger les choses encore une fois. 

-...» 

Les deux hommes regardèrent Mary monter les escaliers. John s'assit en face de son meilleur ami et afficha la tête du père très en colère contre son fils, ce qui fit soupirer Sherlock. Il allait avoir droit à une petite leçon de bonne conduite par M. Watson... 

Mary frappa légèrement à la porte mais personne ne vint l'ouvrir. Elle décida donc d'entrer et la découvrit en train de se réveiller doucement. La blonde sourit et rentra s'asseoir sur le lit avec elle. 

«-Alors,commença-t-elle... 

-Je t'arrêtes tout de suite si c'est Sherlock qui t'envoie, tu peux redescendre. 

-Non, répondit-elle doucement. J'avais envie de monter parce que comme tu l'as si gentiment crié, c'est un sale con. » 

Elles rigolèrent ensembles. Mary savait que depuis l'annulation de ses fiançailles avec Tom, elle n'était plus d'humeur à aider le détective-consultant. C'est son amour pour lui qui les avait annulé. 

«-Il va falloir être... 

-Forte, murmura la belle brune qui fixait ses mains. 

-Ouai, souffla Mary en lui caressant l'épaule. 

-Pourquoi ? 

-Quoi, demanda Mary confuse ? 

-Je veux dire, je sais pourquoi je suis là mais pas pourquoi il est venu. 

-Alors ça chérie, tu verras ça le moment venu mais pour l'instant il faut retrouver Moriarty. 

-Oui, tu as raison, sourit-elle faiblement. » 

Elles se relevèrent et se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. 

«-Au fait, commença la belle blonde, si tu as le moindre problème avec sa majesté, tu m'appelles. Je me ferai un plaisir de l'engueuler un peu, sourit-elle. 

-Merci, mais je pense que cela va aller, rit-elle dans son cou. » 

Puis elles descendirent rejoindre les deux hommes ainsi que la petite Eden qui dormait entre deux coussins, sur le canapé. Mary rejoignit son mari et s'assit sur l'accoudoir avec un grand sourire. Molly s'assit quand à elle, sur la chaise derrière Sherlock. 

Ce dernier était revenu à sa position d'origine, tête en arrière et paupières closes. 

«-Allez-y, fit-il sans bouger. 

-Sherlock, s'indigna John. 

-Vous avez un truc à nous dire alors allez-y. 

-Eh bien, commença la femme de John, on voulait vous dire à tous les deux que nous vous avions désignés comme étant la marraine et le parrain de notre fille, sourit-elle ! 

-...» 


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock avait relevé la tête et les fixait de ses yeux bleus. Il cherchait à savoir si c'était la vérité. Lui, parrain d'une petite fille avec pour marraine Molly Hooper. Là, c'était tout simplement pas possible... mais pas impossible. Et le peu de chance que cela se produise venait d'arriver, sans qu'il le voit. 

Molly était heureuse mais le soucis, c'était lui. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait de la situation. Mais elle décida de ne pas sans préoccuper et sauta dans les bras de Mary. Elle était marraine d'une petite fille. Mary souriait avec elle ainsi que John tandis que Sherlock restait de marbre. John se leva et embrassa la pathologiste pour ensuite aller "réveiller" son meilleur ami. 

Ce dernier le regarda bizarrement puis lui sourit comme aux deux jeunes femmes qui se tenaient côte à côte. Le regard chocolat de Molly croisa celui de glace du détective, elle rougit mais ne le détourna pas d'une quelque façon que ce soit. Il fallait qu'elle s'habitue tout de suite au détective qui venait quand il voulait dans son laboratoire ou chez elle. 

Les Watson ne partirent que deux heures plus tard pendant lesquelles Molly et Mary discutaient de tout et de rien alors que les deux meilleurs amis parlaient de leur enquête. 

La belle brune monta dans sa chambre et prit des affaires pour prendre un bon bain, tranquillement avec son téléphone et des écouteurs. Elle ouvrit l'eau chaude. Elle s'y glissa prudemment, rejeta ses cheveux en arrière pour, ensuite, pouvoir écouter sa playlist. 

Sherlock l'avait vu courir vers la salle de bain, ce qui le fit sourire en y repensant. Mais il devait se concentrer sur l'affaire Moriarty car il savait qu'elle était la première personne qu'il voudrait faire souffrir pour l'avoir aidé. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'inquiéta pour Molly car il n'entendait pas de bruits venant d'elle, pas même les petits fredonnements qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire quand ell.e écoutait de la musique commerciale. 

Sherlock se précipita jusqu'à la porte et frappa mais personne ne lui répondit pas. Il la crocheta et rentra pour la découvrir nue dans l'eau, paupières closes et écouteurs dans les oreilles. 

Molly releva la tête car elle sentait un frisson la parcourir. Elle croisa le visage du détective-consultant qui était cloué sur place. Elle n'eut pas le temps de remarquer les joues légèrement rougies de ce dernier qu'elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et lui tourna le dos. 

"-Sherlock, dégages de là tout de suite ! 

-... Oui, j'étais venu voir si tu étais là, se justifia-t-il. 

-Bien, tu as eu assez de temps pour voir que j'étais là ! Maintenant, dégages !" 

Sherlock s'en alla de son pas non chaland jusqu'à son fauteuil, tout en prenant le temps de fermer la porte qu'il avait crocheté. Il s'assit et se mit à réfléchir à l'affaire et à son comportement. 

Tout comme la jeune femme dans la salle bains, qui ne niait pas avoir des sentiments à son égard mais lui, elle pensait savoir qu'il n'en était rien ! Molly sortit du bains peu de temps après l'incident, mais elle remarqua qu'elle avait oublié ses affaires en haut. Elle jura tout bas, attrapa un peignoir qui trainait et le mit. 

Elle sortit sa tête de l'entre bâillement de la porte pour vérifier s'il était là. Molly marcha en pensant faire le moindre bruit possible jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle soupira quand elle eut refermée la porte de sa chambre. 

Sherlock l'avait remarquée dans le peignoir qu'elle portait qui n'était autre que le sien. Et il se fit une note mentale de lui faire remarquer dans la soirée rien que pour la voir rougir. Mais sa réflexion fut interrompue par le cris strident de Molly, venant de sa chambre... 

**_Je sais, c'est une fin un peu déroutante mais j'adore!_**

**_N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir, si vous voulez que vos FanFictions que vous aimez et qui sont en cours d'écriture, ait une fin..._**


	4. Chapter 4

Molly était dans le coin de la chambre, la main plaquée sur la bouche avec les yeux écarquillés devant une rose blanche tachée de sang avec un mot: «Je t'ai manqué, Molly ?». Sherlock avait pris le mot entre ses mains. Elle le regardait en pensant qu'il avait une solution, une théorie ou une chose qui pourrait la rassurer mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. 

Le jeune homme descendit prendre un gant en latex qu'il se mit pour prendre délicatement la précieuse fleur pour l'analyser dans son laboratoire privé. 

Pendant ce temps Molly était pétrifiée. Tant de questions fusaient dans son esprit. Elle essaya de calmer son tremblement qui l'empêchait de bouger. La jolie brune réussit malgré tout à se ressaisir et s'habilla puis descendit voir le détective. 

Ce dernier avait extrapolé un échantillon de sang et observait maintenant l'ADN présent. Il leva son regard sur sa nouvelle colocataire qui l'épiait depuis son fauteuil dans lequel il n'autorisait personne à s'asseoir à part lui ! 

Cette dernière se leva pour se placer derrière son épaule. Elle était tellement proche que Sherlock pouvait sentir son gel douche ainsi que son souffle chaud sur son cou. Cela le déstabilisa un peu mais il n'en montra rien. Elle se décala légèrement de lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. 

«-Je peux, demanda-t-elle en désignant le microscope ? 

-Oui, bien sûr.» 

Il se décala et lui laissa la place. Molly s'assit et examina l'échantillon de sang. Elle releva la tête. Quelque chose la perturbait mais elle ne savait pas quoi. La personne devait avoir une maladie rare. 

Molly s'adossa à la chaise et releva un regard faible sur Sherlock et lui demanda si ici, on pouvait faire un test ADN. Il lui répondit négativement puis proposa d'aller à Bart's malgré le congés de la jeune pathologiste. 

Ils attrapèrent leurs manteaux sur le chemin vers la porte et partirent en coup de vent. Le trajet dans le taxi se fit silencieusement. Jusqu'à ce que Sherlock décide de briser le silence : 

«-Depuis quand on se tutoie ? 

-Depuis que tu es rentré dans la salle de bains alors que j'étais dans mon bain, peut-être. 

-Je le sais mais pourquoi ? 

-J'étais en colère, fit la jeune femme en continuant de trouver un intérêt au paysage londonien. Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je disais. Mais on peux se vouvoyer de nouveau, si cela te dérange ? 

-Non, au contraire. 

-Bien, sourit-elle. 

-... Au faite, le peignoir que tu as porté tout à l'heure, commença-t-il alors qu'il était sur son smartphone, c'était le mien. Tu sais que j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à la nudité. Sinon aussi, tu pensais que je ne t'avais pas vu mais c'était faux, donc prends bien tes vêtements la prochaine fois.» 

Le sourire de Molly se fit remplacer par une belle teinte rosée sur ses joues, ce qui valut un sourire victorieux de la part de son nouveau colocataire, tout heureux d'avoir mis sa compagne dans tous ses états. 

Dès l'arrivée du taxi devant Bart's, les deux jeunes gens sortirent précipitamment après que Sherlock eut payé. Ils dirigèrent vers le laboratoire et ne furent pas surpris de ne croiser personne sur leurs chemin n'y même à l'intérieur du laboratoire de Molly. Sherlock sortit l'échantillon de son manteau puis le mit sur la table pour laisser la belle brune s'en occupait, pour essayer de lui changer les idées. 

Il ne la vit pas se dévêtir pour mettre sa traditionnelle blouse blanche ni même faire toutes les manipulations nécessaires pour identifier le sang de la personne qui était sur la rose blanche. 

Elle le contempla ouvertement en ce moment même, car il s'était endormi sur la table. Molly sourit en voyant son visage détendu, quelque peu caché par ses boucles ébènes. Elle ne put se retenir de lui dégager le visage ce qui le fit légèrement bouger mais ne le réveilla pas. 

Lorsque l'ADN fut concordant avec un autre, le résultat s'afficha sur l'écran près du microscope. Molly en le voyant blêmit d'un coup. Comment avait-il pu ? 

Elle recula jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre une table et fasse tomber un plateau d'outils sur le sol ce qui réveilla Sherlock dans un sursaut. Il mit un peu de temps à se concentrer de nouveau et remarqua l'écran. Il dirigea ensuite son attention sur Molly et la regarda s'évanouir. 

La jeune pathologiste se réveilla une demi heure plus tard, dans une des chambre pour patients de Bart's. Sherlock la regardait droit dans les yeux. Molly préféra la vue de ses mains que du visage du détective-consultant qui la brûlait. 

«-Tu le savais, demanda-t-il ? 

-Savoir quoi, demanda-t-elle en ignorant complètement de quoi il parlait ? 

-Tu es... enceinte. 

-Quoi ?» 

C'était la pire journée de sa vie. Elle venait d'apprendre en l'espace de trente minutes que Moriarty savait qu'elle avait une sœur, grâce au test d'ADN fait sur le prélèvement de sang de la fleur, et qu'en plus elle était enceinte. Elle devait porter l'enfant de Tom, ce qui l'horrifia. Cet homme avait été un crétin avec elle, après la rupture de leurs fiançailles. 

Molly pleura sans faire de bruit, ce qui déstabilisa Sherlock car il n'avait pas l'habitude des personnes qui pleuraient, en général. Il préféra la laisser seul pour attendre les Watson qu'il avait prévenu dès que Molly avait été prise en charge par les infirmiers de l'hôpital. 

La jeune pathologiste pensa à sa jeune sœur qui maintenant était autant en danger qu'elle. Et son bébé. Elle ne pouvait y penser sans voir le visage de Tom. C'était leur enfant, à tous les deux qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par Mary Watson qui venait de rentrer dans sa chambre. 

Cette mère était malgré ses actions passées, la gentillesse incarnée avec une pointe de sarcasme en plus. La blonde s'approcha du lit et s'y assit près de Molly. 

«-Comment tu le prends, demanda Mme Watson ? 

-Pas bien du tout ! 

-... Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur, fit-elle doucement en la regardant dans les yeux. 

-Personne ne le savait à part ma famille proche, s'exclama Molly ! 

-Elle a quel âge ? 

-Elle a eu vingt-deux ans. Elle est vraiment très intelligente et belle. 

-Ah oui ? 

-Oui. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse du mal, Mary ! Je préfèrerai qu'il me fasse brûler vive qu'il touche à un seul de ses cheveux. 

-Je sais, répondit la blonde, je ferrai la même chose à ta place ! Mais en attendant, tu as un choix à faire. 

-Comme, demanda Molly en fronçant les sourcils ? 

-Sois tu attends que Moriarty se montre ou tu vas retrouver ta sœur pendant un moment. Le temps que tu te sois assurée qu'elle aille bien. 

-On va avoir un soucis, fit Molly en regardant ses mains. 

-Qui est ? 

-Elle est en prison...» 


	5. Chapter 5

"En prison, s'écria Sherlock ! Mais comment ? 

-On ne va pas en parler ici, souligna la jeune femme." 

Molly venait de sortir de l'hôpital et se tenait maintenant devant le détective-consultant, comme une enfant prise en faute. Ils étaient devant St Bart's attendant le taxi qui les ramènerait à Baker Street. 

Sherlock se demandait comment il avait pu passer à côté de ça. Lui, celui à qui rien échappait. Elle avait réussi à lui cacher quelque chose. Elle, celle qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir devant lui. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis l'affaire Irène Adler. 

Le taxi arriva. Le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant. Molly s'en voulait d'avoir caché la présence de sa soeur au détective. Mais elle savait déjà depuis pas mal de temps qu'elle attirait les mauvaises personnes autour d'elle, comme un aimant: sa soeur, Sherlock, Jim, Tom. Ces personnes n'arrêtaient pas de la faire souffrir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. 

Lorsque le taxi se stoppa devant l'appartement, Molly sortit précipitamment, prétextant une envie de vomir, alors qu'elle avait surtout envie de pleurer, encore. Elle passa devant Lestrade sans le saluer et s' enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle s'adossa à la porte mais les larmes ne sortirent pas. Donc Molly resta là, à regarder dans le vague sans s'occuper de Sherlock qui tapait doucement sur la porte depuis quelques minutes. Mais elle s'en fichait comme de tout... La seule chose qui avait un minimum d'importance à ses yeux, grandissait dans son ventre en ce moment même. 

Molly passa machinalement, sa main sur son ventre et sourit en pensant à l'enfant qu'elle allait avoir. Mais la jeune pathologiste ne réussit pas à ne pas penser au père de l'enfant. Malgré cela elle se promit de l'aimer plus que tout au monde et de le protéger. Sauf que la future mère savait qu'elle lui donnerait naissance dans un monde rempli de dangers comme James Moriarty. 

La jeune femme réussit, malgré ses pensées, à se relever pour affronter Sherlock et Lestrade. Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec le détective. Il l'examina en un coup d'oeil mais Molly n'y fit pas attention et se précipita dans le salon où l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard attendait, assis sur le canapé avec un verre de whisky à la main. 

Elle s'assit, prit une profonde respiration et commença son récit devant l'oeil attentif de Sherlock qui se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte: 

"-J'avais dix ans quand j'ai... enfin, nous avons appris que ma soeur en plus d'être un super génie, était atteinte d'une maladie incurable qui ne lui laissait qu'une espérance de vie limitée. Sauf que le soucis, c'est qu'à l'âge de dix-sept ans, elle a commencé à hacker de grosses entreprises extrêmement influentes et des gouvernements qui n'acceptent pas que l'on vienne fouiller dans leurs affaires, juste sous prétexte qu'elle s'ennuyait. Elle a donc pris la fuite. Mais vers ses dix-huit ans, ils l'ont retrouvée et l'ont faite enfermer dans la prison la plus sécurisée du pays. 

-Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé, demanda Lestrade ? 

-Vous croyez que ma soeur n'a fait que cela, déclara la jeune femme en plongeant ses yeux chocolat dans le regard de l'inspecteur ? C'est aussi une droguée mais elle n'a plus toute sa tête, mais j'arrive de temps en temps à aller la voir sans qu'on me remarque. N'est-ce-pas Sherlock ? 

-Oui, c'est vrai. 

-Une chose que je ne comprends pas. Comment vous savez que Moriarty sait pour elle ? 

-Vous n'avez pas vu les tests ADN, provenant de la rose, dit le détective sans lever son regard vers lui ? C'était celui de sa soeur, même si au première abord, on aurait pu croire que c'était celui de Molly. 

-Okay. Vous pensez que l'on pourrait aller lui rendre une petite visite ? 

-Sous dérogation spéciale, oui. 

-Bien, fit l'homme en se levant, je vous recontacte quand je l'ai. " 

Les jeunes colocataires opinèrent, puis l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard partit les laissant dans un silence pesant. Molly regardait le sol. Elle avait peur d'affronter le regard du grand brun, qui préférait réfléchir aux dernières informations qu'il venait d'acquérir. 

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil puis joignit ses mains en dessous de son menton. Ce fut le signe qui poussa Molly à aller dans la cuisine se faire un thé. 

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

Molly, Sherlock et Greg s'avançaient tranquillement vers une prison tenue secrète. Lestrade avait eu son approbation avec une intervention très brève de Sherlock envers son frère. Car même Mycroft avait un peu ramer pour trouver l'emplacement de la prison et avoir l'autorisation. 

Mais cette autorisation comportée une condition. Seulement deux personnes pourraient voir la détenue. Les personnes ayant été désignées, étaient évidemment Molly et Sherlock. 

On leurs fit passé des tonnes de portes mais, à un certain stade les amis furent obligés de se séparer. Un gardien vint à la rencontre des deux jeunes personnes. Il prit le papier et les emmena jusqu'à la prisonnière. Il ouvrit une porte blindée. 

Sherlock découvrit une jeune femme rousse attachée, assise en tailleur et épuisée par le traitement que devait lui infliger la prison. Cette vision ne le troubla pas le moins du monde. La jeune femme eut un sourire en coin, puis releva lentement sa tête bouclée vers ses visiteurs. 

Mais lorsque Sherlock la vit enfin entièrement, il fut époustouflé par le regard émeraude de la jeune femme qui n'avait que peu de chose en commun avec Molly. Elles avaient le même petit nez en trompette, ceci était indéniable, mais le regard de la cadette était plus malicieux et rempli d'un sentiment que Sherlock n'aurait pas su déduire. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, tout en gardant son petit sourire malsain: 

"-Salut... Soeurette ! 

-..." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi !**

 **Je vous retouve dans un nouveau chapitre qui je pense vous plaira.**

 **Quelques modification par rapport aux précédents chapitres. Celui ci est plus long et exclusivement du POV de Molly. Donc si cela vous plaît, je continuerai dans cette voie, à savoir que si j'en écrit des plus long, cela ne sera plus du toutes les semaines mais toutes le sdeux semaines environ, donc à vous de voir, chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Même si je sais pertinemment que je crois n'avoir que des lectrices ;-) !**

 **Bonne Lecture, et exceptionnellement, je vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre ! ^ _ ^**

* * *

"-Salut... Soeurette !

\- Elena, soupira Molly.

-Alors, Molly tu m'apportes de la visite. Qui est ce ? Ce ne serai pas ton débile de fiancé, j'espère, fit-elle en souriant.

-Non, c'est... un ami, dit son aînée peu assurée.

-Un ami ? Il ressemble étrangement à... comment il s'appelait déjà... Ah oui, Tom. Si vous n'êtes pas lui, vous devez être son fameux détective. Sherlock Holmes.

-Tu as parlé de moi à ta soeur, chuchota ce dernier à la jolie brune ?

-Brièvement.

-Brièvement, s'exclama la cadette ! Plutôt tout le temps, mais je dois bien avouer que c'est intéressant de te revoir baver autant sur un homme, toi qui est si papillon avec les hommes... Enfin était.

-Je n'ai plus vingt ans, tu sais.

-Oui mais tu es devenue sage. Beurk, dit Elena avec un expression de dégoût. Je ne comprends pas on s'amusait bien avant. Mais bon, je supose que tu ne lui as pas parlé de moi pour pouvoir faire les présentations familiales de rigueur, sourit-elle. Donc qu'est-ce-qui vous amène, ici ?

-On aimerait savoir, commença la brune, si tu as eu des visites ?

-Vraiment, rit sa soeur ? À part toi, jamais je n'ai pas de visite tout comme les autres et encore, je suis privilégiée.

-Pas de visite médicale, fit Sherlock ? Pourtant avec les marques que vous présentez, enfin dissimulez, vous devez en avoir."

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir un instant, puis réapparu sur son visage que certains poètes auraient pu comparer à celui d'un ange, un sourire malsain qui lui était propre.

"-Il y a eu un homme, commença-t-elle, James, je crois. Il m'a pris du sang, parcequ'il en avait besoin...Enfin je crois, et il m'a demandé de vous transmettre un petit message.

-Elena, soupira tristement sa soeur.

-Il m'a dit de vous dire à vous M. Holmes, reprit elle avec sa voix normale pour continuer avec celle d'un homme, "Tout son petit monde va s'écrouler, vous entraînant tout autant qu'elle. Vous savez que vous tenez plus à elle que vous ne voulez vous l'avouer. Mais je vous la prendrai, soyez-en certain.". Je vous ai récité mot pour mot ce qu'il m'a dit."

La rousse enchaînée se mit à rire digne du diable. Molly sortit de la pièce, écoeurée par sa petite soeur. Elle savait que sa soeur avait des problèmes mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait être manipulée aussi facilement dans le but de la nuire. L'aînée savait que sa petite soeur lui en voulait depuis qu'elles étaient adolescentes, depuis ce garçon... Jay.

Molly remplaça une mèche derrière son oreille puis partit en direction de la sortie sans faire attention si Sherlock la suivait ou non. Elle prit une voiture que Mycroft avait laissé à la disposition de Sherlock et elle, sans faire attention aux Watson et à Lestrade qui l'appelait pour avoir une explication.

Arrivée dans son nouvel appartement, elle monta jusqu'à la salle de bain, sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte. Molly fit couler l'eau pour se faire un bain. La jeune femme se déshabilla et se glissa dans l'eau chaude. Elle n'entendit pas son colocataire rentrer ni même qu'il l'observer depuis l'embrasure de la porte. La jeune femme essayait de se détendre, de ne plus penser ni à sa soeur, ni à Jim, ni à Tom, à personne.

"-Sherlock, arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, dit Molly en continuant de regarder dans le vague.

-Tu ne dois pas faire attention à ce qu'elle a dit.

-Attention, dit elle calmement. À quoi bon. Ce n'est pas comme si un de mes ex avait essayé de t'approcher en passant par moi, et que depuis qu'il sait que je t'ai aidé ainsi que ton frère, à simuler ta propre mort, il essayait de me détruire petit à petit. Non, c'est vrai Sherlock, tu as tout à fait raison, je n'ai pas à faire attention aux propos que vient de débiter ma soeur à ton encontre.

-Elle n'ai pas malade, tenta de se défendre Sherlock ?

-Si, et facilement influençable de ce que nous avons pu voir. Maintenant, tu pourrais partir ou me tendre une serviette que je puisse sortir, sans avoir à revivre un remake d'un de mes Noëls passés."

Molly tourna la tête dans la direction du jeune homme qui lui tendait une serviette, alors qu'il tentait de cacher des petites rougeurs de gêne qui venait d'apparaître. La jeune femme ne le remarqua pas et arracha la serviette des mains du détective qui commençait à partir.

Elle s'enroula dans cette dernière puis monta dans sa chambre. En deux semaines, la jeune pathologiste avait su être moins timide en face du détective et même lui tenir tête. Elle s'était juste faite à l'idée qu'elle devrait cohabiter avec lui pour une durée indéterminée.

La brunette mit un débardeur noir et un petit shorty, sans faire attention au faite que c'était un des pyjamas les plus moulants et sexy de sa garde-robe et descendit rejoindre Sherlock dans le salon. Ce dernier buta un peu sur sa tenue. Molly le regardait ne comprenant pas l'état du jeune homme à son égard. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et fit à manger sans protestation de la part de ce dernier qui était dans son fauteuil, à la regarder. Mais après un quart d'heure à la contempler, Molly entendit son ami se diriger vers la salla de bains.

La jeune femme essayait par tous les moyens de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait mais ne pouvait pas en sachant que son fantasme était en train de prendre une douche. Elle mit tout ce qu'elle était en train de préparer à la poubelle, puis téléphona à un restaurant chinois pour se faire livrer, pour ensuite remonter dans sa chambre où elle mit de la musique à partir de son ordinateur portable. Elle écoutait tranquillement la voix de la chanteuse puis se mit à chantonner à son tour:

 _ **Face me**_

 _ **Take me**_

 _ **Save me**_

 _ **Don't try to change me**_

 _ **Face you**_

 _ **Take you**_

 _ **Save you**_

 _ **I won't try to change you**_

 _ **Yes, yes**_

Molly ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle adorait cette chanson mais, elle pouvait la rendre triste et mélancolique aussi. La jeune femme entendit sonner et se précipita jusqu'à la porte. Elle tomba nez à nez avec un livreur aussi jeune que séduisant. Il devait être à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Molly sentait son regard pesant sur elle, mais lui sourit malgré tout.

"-Salut, sourit la jeune femme. Cela fera combien ?

\- Vingt livres, s'il vous plaît, sourit-il à son tour.

-Tenez, Molly lui tendit un billet et pris le sachet qu'il lui tendait.

-Vous seriez libre...

-Molly, cria le détective. C'est qui ?"

Sherlock descendit la rejoindre avec pour unique vêtement, une serviette qui lui couvrait son intimité. Le jeune homme parut gêné, et s'en alla, sans plus de cérémonie. Molly ferma la porte et se retourna vers le trouble faite, en colère.

"-Quoi, se défendit le grand brun ? Ne me dis pas qu'il t'intéressait, sourit-il.

-Peut-être, fit-elle en montant l'escalier.

-Il n'était pas ton genre.

-Ah oui. Parce que tu sais ce qui est mon genre d'homme, se moqua la jeune femme ?

-Oui, tonna le grand brun en la suivant. Il doit être sociopathe ou me ressemblant étrangement, et il était clair que celui là ne rentrait dans aucune des deux catégories !"

Molly rougit en entendant la deuxième raison. Il n'avait donc pas oublier. Elle sourit à cette pensée. La jeune femme déposa le sac sur la table de la cuisine qu'elle débarrassait toujours avant de dîner. Elle sortit deux plats et des baguettes qu'elle mit sur la table, puis se retourna et fit face à un Sherlock presque nu, ce qui la troubla quelque peu.

"-Cela te dérangerait de t'habiller ou de mettre un peignoir, débit à la pathologiste dont son coeur battait à la chamade.

-Pourquoi, fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle ? Je te trouble.

-Oui, soupira-t-elle alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

-Intéressant, dit le jeune homme alors qu'elle venait de se heurter au mur qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin.

-Gênant, je dirai, alors qu'elle plantait son regard dans le sien.

-Pourquoi, déclara-t-il d'un ton de velours pendant qu'il approchait son visage plus près du sien ?

-Parce que, tenta Molly..."

Sherlock avait ses mains de chaque côté du visage de la jeune femme. Elle soupira d'aise quand il passa sa main délicatement sur son visage, mais réussit à se reprendre.

"-Sherlock, tes vêtements ou un peignoir, alors mais couvre-toi.

-Pourquoi tu résistes ?

-Parce que je ne dois pas le faire.

-Faire quoi ?

-T'embra..."

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau et sauva Molly de justesse. Elle partit ouvrir et fit face à une jeune femme qui ressemblait étrangement à sa soeur, sauf que elle, elle pleurait abondamment. Molly se figea quand elle lui tendit, en pleurant à chaudes larmes, un paquet en lui supliant de le lui prendre, ce que la jeune brune fit.

Elle remonta avec le colis qui avait un certain poids. Elle le posa délicatement sur la table, chercha un couteau et l'ouvrit. Quand elle découvrit son contenu, elle se mit à pleurer avec une main plaquée sur la bouche, qui l'empêcha de crier...

* * *

 **Cela vous a plu ?**

 **Je me rends un peu conte que Molly devient un peu OOC, dans ce chapitre, mais si cela ne vous plaît moins je calmerez un peu les choses. Mais moi, je l'adore ainsi, rebelle et désirable. _**

 **Pour ceux qui vont demander la chanson qui est fredonnée par Molly, est Yes-Demi Lovato. Entre nous, je trouve que cette chanson reflète assez bien les pensées de Molly envers son fantasme ! ^_^**

 **J'en ai aussi une du point de vue de Sherlock, mais vous la découvrirez quand je réécrirai mon profile dans la semaine. ^_^**

 **Non, je ne suis pas sadique.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi guys !**_

 _ **Je vous retrouve dans un nouveau chapitre que je peux qualifier d'anti-bonheur ! Je pense que pour ceux qui vont me dire que je suis sadique, je peux déjà vous dire d'arrêter ma FF si vela ne vous plaît pas, car je ne vais pas aller vers un Happy Ending ! Maintenat, vous êtes tous prévenus.**_

 _ **Or, je prévois déjà un petit préquel (je dirai pas plus de 15 chapitres) sur l'enfance et l'adolescence d'Elena et Molly, *donc pour ceux qui souhaitaient en savoir plus sur Jay (personnage évoqué dans le chapitre précédent) se sera l'endroit* et une deuxième partie.**_

 _ **Mais je n'en dévoile pas trop sinon, il n'y aura plus de surprise ! ^_^ En information complémentaire, je commencerai à écrire le préquel, en tant que pause entre la première et deuxième partie. Et je compte parler de la première rencontre entre Sherlock et Molly. Ou sinon, j'avais prévu une réécriture de conte Sherlolly, donc là c'est bon, je vais arrêter et vous laisser avec le chapitre !**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Vos préférences ou peut-être idée...**_

 _ **Là, c'est fini donc...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

Molly regardait le contenu de la boîte. Comment avait-il pu ? Sa respiration était lourde. Elle entendit les pas félins de Sherlock, vers elle. Il jetta un coup d'oeil au colis et fronça les sourcils.

"Elena, murmura-t-il."

La tête de la cadette des Hooper était à l'intérieur, livide et avec son sourire malsain aux lèvres. La jeune femme vint se blottir dans ses bras, mais retint ses larmes. La future courut d'un coup jusqu'aux toilettes, et vomit de dégoût. Elles s'entendaient peut-être plus comme avant, mais Elena restait sa soeur.

Lorsque Molly revint dans le salon, Sherlock s'était habillé, fait du thé et allumé la cheminée. La brune s'assit en tailleur juste en face de la flamme dont elle regardait sans faire extrêmement attention au feu qui dansait devant elle. Le jeune homme lui tendit une tasse de thé, qu'elle refusa.

"-Molly, tu en as besoin, insista-t-il.

-J'ai dit non, s'énerva-t-elle. Je n'en veux pas !

-Molly ne fais pas l'enfant.

-Oh et c'est moi l'enfant, je rêve !

-Tu devrais l'écouter, fit une voix que reconnut Molly. Désolé, mais il a raison."

Mary et John venaient de faire leurs apparitions. La blonde vint au près de son amie, mais avant avait pris la tasse des mains du détective et le tendit à la jeune femme qui le prit sous le regard menaçant qu'on lui portait. Molly commença à boire. Sherlock et John allèrent discuter dans la cuisine, pendant que les deux jeunes femmes appréciaient le crépitement de la cheminée.

"-Tu peux me laisser, dit Molly.

-Hors de question.

-Je suis épuisée, souffla la brune.

-Il faut que tu te battes, conseilla la blonde.

-Ah quoi bon...

-Pourtant il le faudra, intervint un homme que Molly ne reconnut pas avant de se retourner vers lui.

-Mycroft, fit faussement joyeuse Mary !

-Miss Watson, Miss Hooper, salua ce dernier."

Mycroft Holmes, malgré l'heure tardive, se tenait impeccable dans son costume trois pièces ainsi que son parapluie. Molly l'observait du coin de l'oeil et trouvait que la ressemblance entre les eeux frères n'étaient pas du tout physique, mais mentale. Ils avaient les mêmes gestes durant leurs réflexions et la même brillante intelligence. L'homme d'Etat avait extrêmement attention à la jeune femme durant les deux années de cavales de son petit frère or il n'avait jamais transmis de ses nouvelles à la jeune femme qui avait été insistante. Elle avait même réussi à se demander si elle n'avait pas éprouver un quelconques sentiment envers Mycroft. Et après un an de rapprochement, Molly avait réussi à mettre un nom dessus: l'amitié. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Molly Hooper, la douce et gentille pathologiste, avait pu se lier d'amitié avec Mycroft Holmes, l'homme de glace. Puis la jeune femme remarqua le regard qu'essayait de dissimuler ce dernier envers son accoutrement:cette fois, on pouvait y lire un certain désir.

Elle sourit à cette douce pensée. Après un moment, Molly se leva et fit la bise à son ami, devant le couple Watson choqué et un Sherlock qui serra les poings pour ne pas cogner son frère. Puis la jeune femme s'assit dans le fauteuil du détective qui lui lança un regard noir, lui qui voulait s'y installer. Mais il se rabattut sur celui de John qui partit sur le canapé avec sa femme qu'il aida à s'asseoir. Mycroft resta debout, les regardant de haut excepté Mary et Molly qu'il respectait un minimum.

"-Comme cela, cher frère, commença Mycroft avec son ton condescendant, Moriarty fait des siennes et semble avoir pris pour cible, notre jeune amie.

-Quelle brillante déduction Mycroft, répondit Madame Watson sarcastique ce qui fit sourire tout le monde sauf son interlocuteur qui resta de marbre face à la plaisanterie, on aurait pas fait mieux !

-Tu es venu pour quoi, demanda le cadet ? Offrir tes services en tant que nourrice ?

-Très amusant, Sherlock... Mais non ! Je viens proposer un accord à Miss Hooper.

-Qui est, interrogea-t-elle avec empressement ?

-Que vous veniez vivre dans ma maison, sous protection renforcée, ajouta-t-il.

-Et ce n'est pas faire la nourrice, ça, s'exclama John !

-On y réfléchira, fit Sherlock en bondissant sur ses jambes et escorter son frère jusqu'à la sortie."

Molly soupira bruyamment et se laissa tomber la tête en arrière dans le fauteuil. Elle ferma ses paupières et vit le visage de sa soeur, petite et souriante.

 _"-Dit moi que l'on toujours unie, toi et moi, Moll's, sourit sa soeur alors qu'elles venaient de tomber dans un champs d'herbes vertes ?_

 _-Toujours, sourit Molly à son tour en croisant ses doigts avec ceux de sa cadette !"_

Elle n'entendit pas le départ de Mary et John. Sherlock vint devant elle et lui dit de s'habiller correctement. Or Molly refusa, car elle était fatiguée et savait pertinemment que si Greg n'avait pu venir c'est parce qu'il était à Scotland Yard. Un interrogatoir à cette heure, ne pourrait que la rendre en colère. Elle monta bruyamment l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre et s'y enferma. Elle s'allongea sur lit et s'endormit peu de temps après.

* * *

Le lendemain, Molly se leva et repensa à sa soeur, tout comme le fait que son enfant grandirait sans connaître sa tante. Une larme perla sur sa joue et certains de ses vieux démons ressurgissent. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer ses pulsions en réfléchissant à des chansons que Sherlock faisait au violon. Cela ne fut pas aussi efficace mais cela réussit à assez la calmer pour qu'elle puisse descendre en bas.

Dès que la jeune femme fut en bas, elle fut surprise de ne pas croiser son colocataire et même de ne pas s'être fait par le son de son instrument mais trouva une note sur la table de la cuisine: "Parti faire des analyses au laboratoire. De retour aux alentours de 10h. Reposes-toi ! -SH"

Molly prit le papier et le mit directement à la poubelle. Mais elle ne suivit pas l'instruction donné. La jeune femme monta précipitamment dans sa chambre et mit la musique à fond malgré quelques plaintes de la part de Miss Hudson. Or elle en avait marre, en fit qu'à sa tête et se mit sur son lit et se mit à danser et rire comme une folle... Toute seule.

Molly se calma après une demie heure de folie intense, et s'habilla pour aller à Scotland Yard. Puis elle attendit dans le salon avec la télévision allumée, le retour du détective. Elle entendit ce dernier arrivait pile à l'heure. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et l'interrogea de son regard chocolat.

"Je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose hormis que ta soeur s'est bien volatilisée, mais pas de trace de son corps. Mais... Il y avait ceci à l'intérieur de sa bouche."

Molly prit le papier qui était protégé par un sac transparent, que lui tendait son ami.

" **Pourquoi ne pas intensifier l'effet dramatique ? Ce petit présent vous fera, je l'espère un peu réfléchir. Mais faites attention aux sentiments car ils déchirent et brisent les humains, lors de situation critique ! Amusez-vous bien... Les tourtereaux !**

 **XOXO"**

Molly se leva et se posta devant le détective qui la regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle balança le papier sur le fauteuil de John, croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et commença, en colère:

"-C'est quoi, ça ?

-Un mot.

-..., la jeune femme resta silencieuse et l'observait. Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

-Il faut que tu ailles chez mon frère !

-Hors de question !

-Tu y seras plus en sécurité là-bas, se défendit-il.

-Je ne veux pas."

Sherlock s'avança vers elle tout en gardant son regard encré dans le sien, approcha sa main de son visage et remit, comme hier soir, une mèche derrière son oreille. Il mit ses deux mains sur ses joues et approcha doucement son visage du sien. Le coeur de la jeune femme battait la chamade, mais elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Une partie d'elle lui disait de partir vite se réfugier dans sa chambre or, la partie charmée et charmeuse d'elle-même lui criait de rester, avec des images tout à fait indécentes de ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Ces images la firent rougir. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que la pathologiste de St Bart's bougea. Elle le vit impuissante, déposer ses lèvres fines sur les siennes.

Leur baiser n'avait rien de sauvage ou de rapide, au contraire. Il était doux, lent et chaste: pas de langue qui force le passage vers l'autre bouche, ni même d'échange de salive. Molly sentait fomme des papillons qui seraient dans son ventre et essayeraient de s'en échapper. La jeune femme accrocha le bas de la veste du jeune homme qui hésita avant de poser ses mains sur le bas de son dos. Mais par manque d'air, les deux jeunes gens durent se séparer. Ils étaient au millieu du salon, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, front contre front.

"-Tu dois y aller, murmura Sherlock...

-Tu crois vraiment qu'après ça je vais te laisser, sourit Molly.

-Je l'espère, dit-il d'un ton glaçant en la regardant dans les yeux."

Molly exaspérée, se défit de ses bras mais avant de partir se calmer dans les rues polluées de Londres, elle l'insulta de n'avoir pensé qu'à lui ! La jeune femme venait de faire claquer la porte et marchait dès à présent sans but. Elle en avait autant marre de Jim que des manipulations constantes de Sherlock pour arriver à ses fins. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine puisqu'elle n'était sortie qu'avec un pull léger sur le dos.

Molly devait bien marcher depuis un quart d'heure, et ne faisait attention à rien. Donc lorsqu'elle passa près d'une ruelle sombre, qu'un homme grand et brun en sortit non-chalament pour se diriger face à elle, elle ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il fut trop tard. Que lorsqu'elle le reconnut et qu'il lui planta un couteau dans le ventre en lui murmurant un "désolé" à l'oreille.

La jeune femme porta ses mains à sa plaie, pour essayer de contenir une future hémorragie. Son agresseur l'allongea sur le sol et retira le couteau, puis repartit la laissant pour morte. Molly essaya d'appeler à l'aide mais la rue n'était pas très fréquentée. Elle sentait son sang sortir d'elle. Une furieuse envie de fermer les yeux la piqua mais la pathologiste tint bon et essaya de garder les yeux ouverts. Molly sentit ses paupières s'alourdirent, et la dernière vision qu'elle eut fut une personne affolée qui essaya d'appeler une ambulance, puis de la garder éveillée tout en faisant pression sur sa blessure, puis se fut le vide...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Salut, tout le monde !**_

 _ **Je suis tellement inspirée que j'étais obligée de poster ce chapitre dans la semaine, après lecture de kis38, dont je tenais à faire de gros bisous et à remercier... ENCORE ! **_

_**Je remercie aussi les deux guests qui ont commenté, Lorina et brianne38. C'est super gentil, car on voit que nous, auteurs, ont écrit pour le plaisir mais aussi que c'est lu et que cela plaît ! **_

_**Bref... donc un chapitre assez dur au début mais, ensuite j'ai prévu deux chapitres un peu plus tendre, qui seront axé sur la relation-cohabitation Molly/Sherlock. Oh, et aussi un Jealous! Lock trop biiiien !**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Molly se réveilla dans un lit dans un hôpital, mais contrairement à la dernière fois elle avait mal partout. Mais elle était aussi sous morphine. Elle gémit en essayant de se redresser. Elle tourna la tête et vit Sherlock assis sur une chaise, qui dormait. La jeune femme sourit.

Or cette belle image ne put être appréciée davantage, la porte venait de s'ouvrir sur un médecin. Le grand brun se réveilla d'un coup et se leva. Molly put voir sur son visage la fatigue. Il avait les traits tirés, des cernes et, la petite étincelle de malice qui était dans son regard avait été remplacé par de la peur. La jeune femme se mit à tressaillir, puis elle reporta son attention sur le médecin.

C'était un homme blond qu'elle avait déjà croisé plusieurs fois dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Une bouche légèrement pulpeuse qui avait du être ciselée pour des baisers, des yeux émeraudes, tout cela sur un visage impassible qui la fixait. Il avait un air grave qui le vieillissait énormément, alors qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une trentaine d'années. Il s'éclaircit la voix et mit ses mains dans les poches.

"-Monsieur Holmes, commença-t-il, vous... Voulez-vous bien sortir, s'il vous plaît ?

-Non.

-Sherlock, suplia la jeune femme en le fixant."

Il la regarda comme si il voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien se passer. Molly lui fit un sourire timide mais qui se voulait rassurant. Elle savait très bien qu'en vérité, cela ne suffirait pas, or elle essaya. Pourtant cela le convint assez pour qu'il sorte de la pièce, d'un pas lourd.

Le médecin regardait le sol. La jeune femme connaissait ces gestes du corps médical qu'elle faisait de temps à autre quand il fallait annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle à une famille. Molly prit une profonde respiration pour calmer ses tremblements. L'homme releva sa tête vers elle et fixa son regard vert au sien.

"-Miss Hooper, commença-t-il en se ressaisissant.

-Oui, répondit-elle apeurée...

-Nous avons été obliger... Pour vous sauver la vie, ... De vous enlever votre enfant.

-Quoi, demanda la jeune femme en pleurant ?

-Le coup de couteau que vous avez reçu dans l'abdomen était extrêmement précis. Mais...

-Quoi encore, hurla la jeune femme ?

-Vous ne pourrez plus avoir d'enfant, lâcha le médecin d'une traite."

J'ai touché le fond, pensa la jeune femme ! Elle pleurait en silence, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude. Elle ne fit pas attention au médecin qui venait de sortir pour faire place à Sherlock. Elle sentait son coeur qui s'était alourdi. Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. Elle passa sa main sur son ventre et sentit une cicatrice à l'endroit où son couteau l'avait transpercé. Quand Molly repensa au visage de son agresseur, elle sentit un sentiment de dégoût puis de vengeance s'emparer d'elle. Elle serra ses poings, à s'en faire mal.

Si elle le croisait, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir contenir ni sa rage, ni son envie de le tuer, de ses propres mains. Et elle s'en fichait si elle faisait du mal au détective et son frère, ou Mary et John ou même à son père. Son père. Cet personne qui avait tout fait pour elle et sa soeur lorsque leurs mère était parti du jour au lendemain, pour une île.

Molly sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit une chaise couiner. Sherlock venait de s'asseoir. Elle le regarda et refut frapper par ses yeus. Elle se demanda depuis quand elle avait été "endormie".

"-Combien de temps, demanda la jeune femme en le fixant de son regard chocolat ?

-Deux semaines, répondit Sherlock ne détournant pas son regard épuisé.

-Deux semaines, soupira-t-elle...

-... Je sais que c'est tôt mais...

-Tu veux savoir qui m'as fait ça ?"

Il acquiesça. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et fixa ses mains qu'elle entortillait dans la couverture. Elle avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'elle avait vu. Or la jeune femme se souvenait de son regard sur elle. Il était rempli de dégoût, comme si le fait d'avoir un enfant avec elle le, rebutait au plus au point.

"C'est Tom."

Elle tremblait et sentait le regard de son ami sur elle. Celui qui était le père de son enfant venait de le tuer, sans avoir eu une once de culpabilité dans son regard malgré son excuse. Se venger, c'était les deux mots qui se répétait dans sa tête.

"-Non, déclara Sherlock d'un ton ferme.

-Quoi, s'énerva la belle brune ?

-Tu ne dois pas y penser.

-Et je pense à quoi ?

-Tu sais, pour moi, tu es comme un livre ouvert.

-Il a tué mon enfant, et avec préméditation. Donc je ne peux pas ne pas penser à le tuer en retour !

-Tu ne vois pas que c'est ce qu'il essaie de faire, dit en s'asseyant sur le lit."

Molly observait son visage. Hormis la fatigue flagrante, son visage semblait soulagé. Il se leva vers elle. Il s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle. La respiration et les battements de coeur de Molly s'emballèrent. Sherlock passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Elle ferma ses yeux et apprécia la sensation de ce geste tout à fait innocent, sur tout son corps. Il souriait quand elle les rouvrit.

"-Tu m'as fait peur, murmura le détective.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui."

Il venait de passer sa main sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement avec un faible sourire. Un frisson parcourut le corps de la jeune femme et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres pour être remplacées par ses lèvres. Ce baiser retranscrissait tout l'absence, la peur et l'amour du jeune homme. Ce geste la rassura. Sa protection était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Molly avait besoin de réconfort. Même si ils se sont séparés par manque d'oxygène, Sherlock continua à lui caresser la joue. Front contre front, la jeune femme sentait son souffle chaud.

Mais elle ne savait toujours pas si il l'aimait ou si c'était juste une amie pour lui. Pour certaines personnes, les gestes qu'il lui faisait le montrer très clairement mais, il restait Sherlock Holmes, la personne qui se jouait d'elle pour rentrer à la morgue comme bon lui semblait. Donc Molly Hooper ne savait pas.

"-Je vais te laisser te reposer, murmura Sherlock.

-Non, je n'ai pas envie, le suplia la brune en s'accrochant un peu plus à lui.

-Il le faut.

-Tu as mal compris, dit-elle en le retenant par la manche alors qu'il commençait à partir. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me laisses. Reste."

Il sourit faiblement, vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et passa son bras maladroitement sur ses épaules. Molly se blottit contre son torse et commença à jouer avec les boutons de sa chemise bleu nuit, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

 _Molly se tenait dans cette pièce. Une chambre pour bébé rose. Elle entendit un cri venant du berceau qui était au millieu. Elle s'avança lentement. Elle vit sa petite fille, puis sourit. La jeune femme la prit dans ses bras. Mais alors qu'elle berçait la petite, Molly sentit un liquide s'écoulait de la couverture. Elle vit du sang. Son bébé se liquéfiait dans ses bras. Elle se mit à crier._

Molly se réveilla en sursautant et couverte de sueur. Mais elle sentit des bras qui se voulait rassurant, l'encerclés. Elle réussit à se calmer, et s'accrocha à lui. Sa respiration redevenut normale, elle appréciait les caresses du jeune homme. Mais ses pensées sombres d'adolescente revinrent hantées son esprit. C'est à ce moment qu'elle commença à compter tout bas, comme une prière. Le jeune homme continuait ses gestes tendres tout en la rassurant. Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

C'est à ce moment que Mycroft décida d'entrer dans la chambre, avec une infirmière qui lui hurlait dessus qu'elle devait recevoir de la visite mais un par un. L'homme ne l'écoutait pas le moins du monde, préférant aller voir sa jeune amie que de parler à un être inférieurement intelligent à lui.

"-Excusez-moi Miss, mais cet homme a insisté pour venir vous voir.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Molly alors que le cadet des frères Holmes se séparait d'elle.

-J'ai interrompu quelque chose, demanda Mycroft avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Non, répondit précipitamment Sherlock.

-Messieurs, insista l'infirmière, un à la fois.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, affirma la blessée, cela va aller.

-Si vous le dites, répondit-elle en sortant."

C'est à ce moment très précis que Molly remarqua les éclairs que s'envoyaient Sherlock et Mycroft, en silence. Cela ne va être simple, pensa Molly en souriant !


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut,**

 **Oui, pour ceux qui ont lu mon nouveau recueil de OS, j'avais dit que je ne posterai pas avant 4 semaines, mais j'ai fait les plans des chapitres 9, 10, 11, 12 et 13. J'étais donc obligée d'écrire. OBLIGÉE ! Oui, je suis folle. Donc oui, c'est un chapitre court mais, il est très guimauve et je n'aime pas trop en écrire mais je suis obligée pour le développement de l'intrigue. En faite, il n'est pas si guimauve mais il l'est plus que les précédents.**

 **Maintenant je passe aux remerciements qui sont pour la guest _Lorina_ qui suit activement ma FF *ce que je trouve trop chou !*, _marieelainevb_ et _kis38_ *je vous adore toutes les deux ! Et désolée Émilie mais je ne te l'ai pas envoyé car mon envie de le poster était trop fort !*.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mycroft regardait son frère comme si il allait l'égorgeait avec son parapluie juste devant elle. Elle voulait intervenir mais n'avait pas assez de force pour s'interposer entre eux pour le moment. Mais elle voulait bien reconnaître qu'elle s'amusait beaucoup trop et la jeune femme voulait savoir l'issue de cette petite guerre. L'aîné s'avança lentement vers son cadet et resta planté devant lui. Ils se défiaient du regard. Mais celui qui dans son costume faisait plus fort, engagea la conversation :

"-Donc, Sherlock comme cela en plus de ne pas savoir t'occuper de toi, tu ne sais pas protéger Miss Hooper de son ex-fiancé.

-Ne vas pas sur ce terrain, Mycroft, répliqua sèchement son frère !

-Mais bien sûr, tu préfères de loin lui faire de petits gestes tendres dans un lit d'hôpital, fit sur le même ton l'homme.

-Mycroft, parla en haussant un peu le ton la jeune femme."

Molly vit dans ses deux portes menant vers son âme, les excuses silencieuses d'un ami qui en avait trop dit. Elle murmura un petit " Ce n'est rien.". Ses deux petits yeux chocolat fixaient les deux hommes plantés devant son lit.

"-Sherlock, je veux que tu sortes, tout de suite, exigea Molly.

-Hors de question, répondit le jeune homme sans la regarder.

-Je ne te demandais pas ton avis."

Il la fixa de son regard froid et colérique pour enfin capituler et sortir comme un enfant qui boude. Les deux adultes se regardaient sans prononcer un mot comme pendant l'absence de Sherlock, durant leurs nombreux rendez-vous amicaux. C'était une amitié étrange mais reposante pour Molly. Pas besoin de longues conversations ennuyantes avec Mycroft Holmes, elle avait juste besoin de venir le rejoindre, prendre un thé tranquillement puis repartir chez elle. Le silence avec lui était différent, simple sans artifice mais pas glacial contrairement à son paraître, en tout cas moins qu'avec son cadet.

"-Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y ait pour rien, affirma la jeune femme.

-Oui, mais j'aime le voir culpabiliser.

-C'est avec des remarques comme ça que je me dis que les gens ont peut-être raison sur toi, sourit-elle.

-Je sais très bien que tu n'en penses pas un mot, remarqua-t-il en esquissant un sourire en coin.

-Bien sûr, murmura-t-elle...

-Je venais surtout m'assurer que tu allais bien.

-Je sais. Et je trouve cela très gentil. Mais malgré ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui, cela va aller.

-Je ne pense pas, tu vas avoir besoin de soutien et de personnes qui... t'aiment autour de toi.

-J'ai déjà ces personnes, souligna Molly."

Mycroft resta de marbre devant le fait qu'elle le considérait comme une personne qu'elle... appréciait. Il observait chacun de ses mouvements tout comme elle, qui était concentrée sur sa poitrine qui se gonflait laissant l'oxygène remplir ses poumons endommagés par les cigarettes. Après de longues minutes ainsi, l'homme partit pour la laisser se reposer. Puis Molly sombra dans un sommeil profond et paisible, sans cauchemar, grâce à la morphine.

Elle fut réveillée par le bruit sourd d'une porte. Elle leva sa tête vers le même médecin qui lui avait annoncé les mauvaises nouvelles de la veille. Pourtant il semblait assez détendu et commença à ouvrir la bouche quand la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, pour laisser entrer Sherlock plus reposé. Ses cernes étaient moins visibles, sa barbe naissante avait été rasée soigneusement et son Belstaff avait retrouvé son propriétaire. Elle sourit à cette vue plus encourageante. Mais il s'effaça aussi facilement car il était redevenu le Sherlock Holmes du début, froid et distant.

Il se plaça à sa gauche sans même la regarder. Le coeur de Molly se serra. C'était comme si il avait oublié tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, leurs moments tendres et leurs... baisers. Ce désir qu'elle avait lu dans ses yeux océans, n'était rien. Il s'était juste joué d'elle comme à son habitude. Molly s'en voulait d'avoir cru que lui qui se disait sociopathe de haut niveau, pouvait avoir des sentiments pour elle, une petite pathologiste insignifiante, qui rougissait et bégayait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait ou alors elle partait le plus loin possible de lui pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter. Mais cela n'a servi à rien, toutes ces heures à lui donnait des corps pour ses expériences.

Le médecin se racla la gorge et commença à annoncer la date de départ de Molly après sa semaine d'observation. Elle pourrait donc sortir le mardi de la semaine prochaine sous la responsabilité de quelqu'un qui veillerait à son état de santé qui était encore fragile, du point de vue autant psychologique que physique. Sherlock resta de marbre à côté d'elle. Quand le médecin fut parti, les laissant seuls, Molly renvoya le jeune homme chez lui, brusquement.

* * *

Une semaine après les faits, Molly n'avait pas voulu revoir le détective qui avait pourtant insisté. Elle était à présent habillée et faisait son sac que Mycroft lui avait apporté durant la semaine, avec ses vêtements et ses médicaments. Elle était face à la fenêtre et ne fit attention à rien jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte. Elle se retourna et vit la dernière personne qu'elle pensait voir à Londres:

"-Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, commença l'homme hésitant, mais auriez-vous vu Molly Hooper ?

-Papa..."

* * *

 _ **Je sais, vous allez me dire que puisque après l'arrivée de la jeune soeur de Molly qui a été ensuite décapitée par le gang de Moriarty, je pourrais faire la même chose avec son père mais je tenais à vous rassurer, la réponse est non. Je lui réserve une fin heureuse et même un retour pour la deuxième partie ! Je ne le qualifierais pas d'important mais pour Molly c'est LA personne la plus importante. C'est son père tout de même !**_

 _ **À la semaine prochaine !**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Salut !**_

 _ **Je sais que j'avais dit à la semaine prochaine dans le précédent chapitre mais j'avais tellement envie d'écrire que je l'ai fait !**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Son père, Ian Hooper, était un homme ni immense ni même petit, ni gros ni mince, ni bête ni extrêmement intelligent. Il est normal tous comme l'est sa fille, Molly dont il a toujours été proche malgré le moment où sa femme... Son ex-femme les avait abonnés, lui et ses deux petites filles, alors âgées de huit et trois ans. Molly malgré son jeune âge, avait su rester froide mais à l'adolescence, elle s'est laissée emporter par l'effet de groupe. Elena quant à elle, n'avait pas compris de suite ce qu'il s'était passé mais vers ses dix ans, elle avait déjà fait les cents coups et fite voir à son père, qui était toutes les semaines convoqué à son école.

Ian est brun profond, cheveux coupés court, légèrement grassouillet et carré d'épaules. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc, rentré dans son jean noir. Une veste en cuir noir neuve achetait la veille, d'après l'étiquette dont personne ne s'était pris la peine d'enlever. Son visage était triste. La fille et le père avait le même nez retroussé significatif.

La jeune femme sourit et se jeta dans ses bras où elle se mit à pleurer. Elle arracha l'étiquette, le laissa tomber sur le sol et enfouit sa tête dans son épaule pour respirer son odeur d'eau de cologne forte. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Les mains de son père caressait son dos. Elle reniflait.

"-Eh, je suis là ma chérie, murmura Ian à l'oreille de sa fille.

-Je sais... Je sais.

-... Je dérange, intervint une voix de ténor derrière le dos de son père."

Le père de la jeune femme se retourna. Son visage se crispa et il se jeta sur Sherlock pour lui mettre un poing sur le visage du détective qui avait atterri sur le sol froid et dur de l'hôpital. Il se massait durement la joue autant que lorsqu'elle l'avait frappé, tel père tel fille. Elle a hérité de sa poigne. Sauf que là, Molly accourut vers Sherlock et fut choquée par l'attitude de son père.

"-Mais Papa, qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-Je crois Molly... Que la famille Hooper a une dent contre moi pour toujours me frapper, ironisa le détective-consultant.

-C'est lui qui t'as fait ça, je remets un peu d'ordre dans ce monde. Et il a osé revenir en plus, pourtant, je l'avais prévenu que si il te faisait du mal, je reviendrai, cria son père.

-Mais Papa... Ce n'est pas Tom, s'exclama plus fort la jeune femme ! C'est mon... ami, Sherlock./

Molly avait hésité sur le mot "ami" car avec le comportement qu'il lui a affiché depuis une semaine, fait qu'elle ne sait plus où ils en sont. Un ami, un petit-ami ou une connaissance, elle n'en savait rien.

Son père parut surpris et s'excusa envers le jeune homme qui se relevait avec l'aide de Molly.

"-Mais pourquoi tu choisis des amis qui se ressemblent ?

\- Bonne question, répondit Sherlock ! Veux-tu y répondre ?"

Molly frappa de son talon son pied gauche. Il retint son cri en serrant ses dents. Elle partit chercher son sac et sortit de l'hôpital sans même regarder le jeune homme qui traînait derrière elle avec son père. Elle interpella un taxi qui s'arrêta devant elle. Son père monta suivi par Molly qui ferma la porte avant que le grand brun n'entre.

"-Alors, entama Molly, tu restes pour combien de temps ?

-Pour deux ou trois jours, c'est selon comment tu te sens.

-Je vais b...

-Ne me mens pas !

-Et ton travail, demanda-t-elle ?

-Ils se passeront de moi et puis... Je ne suis que le patron d'une des plus grosses entreprises du pays.

-Toujours aussi ironique.

-Toujours... Tu sors avec lui ?

-Qui, s'étouffa la jeune femme ?

-Sherlock.

-Non. Non ! Franchement Papa, il n'est pas...

-Ton genre, demanda son père sans chercher de réponse ? Bien sûr qu'il l'est. Tom et lui se ressemblent énormément, et tu dois le connaître depuis plus longtemps que ton ex-fiancé.

-Mais... Mais cela ne veut rien dire, hésita-t-elle."

Il lui fit les gros yeux mais, ne fit pas de commentaire. Elle se détendit et regarda l'horizon. Le taxi s'arrêta devant un hôtel luxueux. Ian avant de sortir la regarda dans les yeux et proposa de prendre un déjeuné avec elle, le midi. La jeune femme accepta. Le taxi repartit, laissant une ombre devant un bâtiment trop éclairé.

Molly avait apprécié l'effort de son père pour ne pas parler d'Elena. Il ne savait pas encore pour Tom et l'enfant, donc elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle posa sa tête contre le siège et ferma les yeux. Elle indiqua l'adresse où elle logeait avant son déménagement chez Sherlock.

La jeune femme sortit et entra dans son ancien appartement. Elle jeta ses clefs dans un petit récipient sur une commode dans lequel se trouvait ses chaussures pour aller au travail. Elle arriva dans son salon et s'assit dans son canapé. Elle soupira d'aise pour ensuite lancer son sac en dessous de sa télévision. Molly resta ainsi quelques minutes et se leva pour prendre ses médicaments, puis partit prendre une douche longue et chaude.

Molly mit une robe bleue nuit légère avec un blazer et des escarpins noirs avec une plate forme qui la grandissait un peu plus. Lorsqu'elle sentit sous ses doigts fins la cicatrice, une décharge la parcourut. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, respira à grands coups et vida son sac pour transférer ses médicaments dans son sac à main en cuir noir que son père lui avait offert pour son acceptation à la FAQ.

Elle sortit, ferma sa porte et prit le métro jusqu'à Baker Street. Elle se maquilla dans le wagon. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'appartement de Sherlock, elle eut le droit au regard noir du détective sur son fauteuil. Elle s'assit en face de lui et lui afficha un air impassible.

"-Tu sors, demanda le jeune homme ?

-Oui et tu le sais très bien, répondit-elle froidement.

-Je ne comprends pas ta colère envers moi.

-Non Sherlock, tu te trompes. Je suis pas en colère contre toi mais contre moi.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu arrêter ce qui s'est passé.

-Merde Sherlock, je ne parle pas de ça, cria Molly. Je parle du fait que j'ai été assez stupide pour croire que tu m'aimais ou que tu t'inquiétais un minimum pour moi.

-..."

Une goutte salée et silencieuse perlait sur sa joue légèrement rougie. Sa respiration était tranquille or intérieurement, elle était en feu. Elle se leva d'un bond et se planta devant lui.

"Tu sais quoi, oublies ce que je viens de dire. Cela ne t'importe peu ce que je peux ressentir...

-Tu ne sais rien, dit-il en insitant sur le dernier mot.

-Tu as raison. Je ne sais rien car je ne suis que moi, Molly Hooper, la pathologiste qui te donne toujours ce que tu veux sans poser de question. Et puis, pourquoi tomberais-tu amoureux de moi ? Je ne suis pas jolie ni intelligente comme tu me l'as si gentillement souligné, une fois. Donc là, je sors avec mon père déjeuner, donc ne viens surtout pas faire irruption. Enfermes toi dans ton palais mental et résouds l'affaire Moriarty mais ne viens pas nous déranger."

Molly sortait d'un pas déterminé et assuré, mais elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, tourna la tête sans le faire avec son buste pour ajouter assez fort pour qu'il l'entende :

"Sinon je peux te promettre que demain matin lorsque tu te réveilleras, tu ne verras plus ce qui te sert à uriner entre tes jambes mais sur ta table de chevet. Je pense avoir été assez explicite, sourit-elle diaboliquement. "

Puis elle descendit en bas où une voiture l'attendait. Son père était au volant. Elle s'installa et donna l'adresse d'un restaurant luxueux dans le centre de la City. Ils purent y manger tranquillement. La fille et le père firent une ballade dans un parc pour digérer. Aucun des deux n'avaient abordé le sujet d'Elena qui était encore très vif dans l'esprit de la demoiselle en robe bleutée. Ian raccompagna sa fille jusqu'à son domicile actuel.

Il lui fit la bise puis retourna à son hôtel, sûrement pour parler avec ses investisseurs par vidéo conférence. Il était toujours plongé dans son travail. C'est ce qui avait permis aux deux jeunes soeurs de déraper sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Molly savait qu'il essayait de se racheter pour ça. Comment pardonner une personne qui était censé nous élever et qui a préféré s'enfermer dans son travail que d'affronter son rôle de père ? Oui, il avait été présent mais quand les choses s'étaient calmés avec sa mère, le père de la famille Hooper avait passé des heures sur son lieu de travail. Mais la jeune femme avait su ne plus lui dire à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Ce qui était un progrès.

Molly rentra, enleva dans le hall ses escarpins et monta pour trouver le salon vide. Elle s'assit dans le canapé et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Elle entendit des pas venant vers elle. La jeune femme porta son regard chocolat vers la source du bruit et vit Sherlock en train de nouer son peignoir en venant dans la pièce. Elle ne fut pas troublée par cette vision, mais exaspérée. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire draguer. La lionne bondit sur ses pattes et observa la petite chose en face d'elle s'agiter. Elle haussa un de ses sourcils, soupira et lâcha d'une traite en souriant fièrement :

"-Mon père vient manger avec nous demain soir !

-..."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Salut,**_

 _ **Remarque :**_

 _ **Donc je suis désolée pour un truc dont je me suis rendue compte que ce matin -honte à moi !-, c'est que je parle du père de Molly or dans l'épisode 3 de la saison 2, elle dit à Sherlock qu'il est décédé. Donc excusez-moi pour ce petit cafouillage ! Dans ma version, elle ne parle pas de son père au détective mais de son oncle, le frère de son père.**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est assez guimauve avec un petit retout à l'enquête et du... Jealous!Lock au programme. Je t'ai entendu kis38 ! ;-) Oui j'ai failli oublié, 18 chapitres son prévus pour cette 1er partie mais je pense en rajouter pour bien introduire la seconde partie qui commencera avec un TRÈS long chapitre. Donc pour le réduire un peu je pense ajouter des chapitres...**_

 _ **Voilà j'ai mis cette petite chose au claire !**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Sherlock la fixait, sourcils froncés. Elle le trouvait tendu presque en colère.

"-Hors de question, dit-il enfin.

-Ce n'est rien qu'un dîner !

-J'ai dit non, et je ne fais pas dans les... relations familiales.

\- Eh bien tu sais quoi, dit la jeune femme en sortant son téléphone portable avec un sourire, je vais appeler Mycroft même si lui non plus n'aime pas ça, il se fera une joie de passer un peu de temps avec moi, et cela sera réciproque !"

Molly commença à chercher dans son répertoire le nom de son frère. Elle le trouva, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure comme à son habitude. Elle allait appuyé sur le bouton "appeler" quand le jeune homme l'arrêta:

"-C'est d'accord, se résigna Sherlock. Mais, commença-t-il en se levant, je ne veux pas me faire gifler par l'un de vous deux.

-Bien. Mais ne soit pas désagréable ! Je saurai pour la prochaine fois que si j'ai besoin de toi, il faut que je te menace de le faire avec ton frère.

-Tu sais Molly ton intelligence ne permet pas d'affirmer que je suis jaloux ! Je peux déjà répondre à ta question muette. Tu es un livre ouvert pour moi, donc lorsque tu penses, cela me fait mal à la tête de les entendre d'ailleurs."

Molly le regardait sévèrement mais elle essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de paraître sereine. Or elle savait qu'il voyait que ce n'était pas le cas ! Elle se maudissait intérieurement car elle l'aimait malgré ce qu'il était ou comment il se comportait avec elle.

Sa mâchoire était crispée. Elle s'infligea une claque mentale pour repenser à son amour pour lui. Son ventre se serra. Molly monta dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte, respira un grand coup et sourit doucement à la peine ombre. Il avait malgré tout accepté... Sous la menace mais il avait accepté quand même. Elle sentit son téléphone vibrer. C'était Mycroft.

 **Ce n'est pas bien de m'utiliser pour arriver à tes fins avec mon frère ! MH**

 **Il le fallait. Et si il avait dit non, je t'aurais proposé de venir. ;-)**

 **Je ne suis qu'un second choix alors ? MH**

 **Mais non, Mickey ! Tiens, ce soir tu fais quoi ? Je pourrais passer te voir et on pourrait boire un thé ou... Un whisky.**

Molly posa son téléphone sur son lit et commença à se déshabiller. Alors qu'elle était en sous-vêtements, il se remit à sonner. Un sourire naquit sur le visage de la jeune femme.

 **Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles Mickey ! Et pour ce soir, c'est d'accord. MH**

 **Je sais que tu le tolères quand c'est moi, donc je continue ;-) !**

 **Oui, je le tolère mais je ne l'aime pas ! MH**

 **Je ne te crois pas...**

 **Je le sais ! Je t'enverrai une voiture. MH**

Elle sourit et remit sa robe. Cet homme était improbable. Un instant, il était la personne la plus antipathique du monde et l'autre instant, la plus gentille et attentionné. Elle descendit vers la salle de bains, affichant un sourire éclatant. Elle prit sa brosse à cheveux et à l'aide du miroir se fit un chignon haut avec deux mèches délibérément laissées de côté. Elle ressortit et partit dans la cuisine où elle fit bouillir de l'eau pour son thé.

Le temps que l'eau se chauffe, elle admira le détective en pleine réflection, mains jointes en dessous du menton et paupières closes. Molly se dit que si elle avait pu, elle se serait assise à califourchon sur lui et l'aurai embrassé sauvagement, juste pour le plaisir de le déconcentrer. Elle esquissa un sourire et se mit en colère contre elle-même pour avoir eu une pensée comme celle-ci envers son fantasme le plus inaxecible de sa vie. Il avait bien essayé de la séduire une fois mais elle s'était de suite convaincue que c'était par ennui plus que par désir. Or une partie d'elle avait bien vu cette flamme de désir dansait dans ses yeux impénétrables.

Le son de la théière sifflant la sortit de ses pensées. La jeune femme prit une tasse et un sachet de thé, puis laissa l'eau de la théière se répandre. Elle le reposa puis porta la tasse fumante à sa bouche pour souffler dessus. Ses lèvres rouges et pleines se posèrent sur la porcelaine froide et elle but lentement le breuvage chaude s'immisçant dans sa gorge. Cet instant qui pouvait paraître court et insignifiant dans une vie parut durer une éternité et être d'une extrême importance aux yeux de la jeune femme, comme si elle pouvait arrêter le temps, se poser et regarder la vie dans un état pur et simple. Mais elle fut ramenée à la réalité par la voix de ténor de son colocataire.

"-Je veux bien une tasse, dit-il sans même dédaigner la regarder.

-Je suis contente pour toi mais je pense que tes parents ont passé assez de temps à ta conception pour ne pas avoir oublié de te faire des jambes, sourit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas drôle. Et je n'ai pas le temps pour ses futilités.

-Bien, mais un jour, tu sais bien que je rentrerai chez moi et Mme Hudson ne va pas monter de chez elle rien que pour te donner une tasse de thé, souligna Molly sa boisson entre ses mains.

-'Je ferai de votre coeur un tas de cendres', dit-il le regard dans le vide.

-Quoi ?

-C'est ce que Moriarty m'a dit à notre première rencontre officielle.

\- Et, interrogea Molly en allant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de John après avoir posé sa tasse dans le lavabo ?

-Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de me tuer, fit-il d'un air absent.

-Je ne comprends pas Sherlock. Soit plus précis.

-Molly, commença-t-il en approchant son visage du sien, lorsque je suis monté sur le toit de St Bart's, j'étais persuadé qu'il voulait m'enterrer moi et ma réputation. Mais j'avais tort, il savait parfaitement que ce que j'allais faire, il avait prévu que je ferais appel à toi. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est quelle était l'importance que tu avais pour moi, si tu étais importante ou pas à mes yeux. Je me suis fait avoir, mais je peux te sauver.

-Me sauver, lui demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire triste ?

-Tiens."

Il lui tendit une enveloppe légèrement humide mais pas assez pour avoir fait une tâche sur sa veste. Elle la prit et l'ouvrit. Une photographie d'elle avec sa soeur lorsqu'elles étaient adolescentes. Molly était souriante avec Elena. Elle avait son bras qui était posé sur les épaules de sa jeune soeur. Molly se souvenait du jour où cette photographie avait été prise.

 **Flash-Back**

Son père était revenu avec des tonnes de ballons de baudruches. C'était le dix-septième anniversaire de Molly. Sa soeur avait invité tous ses amis dans le plus grand secret. Elena était venue la trouver dans sa chambre en souriant alors que l'aînée avait une mine triste. Elle avait échangé sa jupe courte, son débardeur moulant et ses escarpins contre un bas de jogging, un pull et des baskets montantes. La cadette lui tendit un grand paquet rose avec un ruban assorti.

"-Non merci, Elena.

-Allez Molly. C'est ton anniversaire, ouvre-le et descend. Papa et moi avons une une surprise pour toi.

-Je déteste les surprises.

-Allez, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras.

-Bien, répondit Molly en s'asseyant sur son lit, tu as gagné mais si je fais la gueule après ne t'étonne pas.

-Super !"

Elena sortit de la chambre en sautillant. Molly sourit en la voyant. Elle prit le paquet et l'ouvrit. C'était une robe bleue nuit avec un petit mot: "Ce soir, tu es la reine ! -Dad". Elle soupira, se leva pour s'habiller et descendit près de deux heures plus tard. C'est en allant dans le salon qu'elle vit tous ses amis qui avaient pourtant déclinés chacunes de ses invitations, devant elle en souriant. Ils avaient tous jouer le jeu de sa soeur et son père. Elena arriva derrière elle, lui fit un bisou sur la joue tout en la prennant dans ses bras. Son père arriva et lui réserva le même traitement. Molly pleurait. Ian avait pris son appareil photo et le tenait devant ses deux filles qui souriaient. C'était, jusque là, la meilleure fête d'anniversaire que Molly n'est jamais eu.

Alors que la soirée battait son plein, son père étant parti leurs laissant la maison, Molly dansait avec Jay, l'ex petit-ami de sa soeur. Elle savait que malgré leur rupture, sa soeur avait toujours des sentiments pour le jeune homme. Or, il fut un temps où Molly et lui avaient été meilleurs amis. Mais lorsque Jay avait commencé à fréquenter Elena, ce lien s'était rompu. Depuis peu, ils se reparlaient et faisaient des sorties comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

L'adolescente dansait dans ses bras et sans qu'elle ne sache comment, elle avait posé ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Il avait resserré son étreinte sur elle. Mais ce que Molly n'avait su que le lendemain, c'est qu'Elena les avait vu.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Molly observait l'image, impassible. Le visage de sa soeur avait été barré par une croix faite au stylo indélébile rouge. Elle reporta son attention sur lui et la lui donna.

"-Où l'as tu eue ?

-Je l'ai reçu.

\- Bon alors, depuis combien de temps l'as tu ?

-Depuis que j'ai appris que tu avais une soeur.

\- Bien, dit-elle en conservant son calme, et tu n'as pas jugé utile de me le dire.

-Non, répondit-il froidement. Mais ce n'était pas une question.

-En effet, fit la pathologiste en s'adossant au fauteuil. Mais tu penses que c'est un avertissement ?

\- Oui.

-Super. Maintenant, je sais officiellement, que l'un de mes ex veux me tuer. C'est génial !

-Ne soit pas sarcastique.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est tout ce qui me reste pour ne pas tomber folle !"

Il ne répondit pas mais continua de l'examiner de son regard perçant. Elle soutint son regard, mais elle ne put réprimé cette perle salée qui parcourait sa joue. Elle ferma ses paupières pour se calmer, ce qui eut pour effet inverse lorsque Sherlock posa une de ses mains sur sa cuisse. Molly les ouvrit subitement. Elle était surprise et déstabilisée par son geste. Mais elle eut assez de force pour le gifler en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"-Tu ne me refais plus jamais ça, dit-elle énervée en se relevant.

-Aie, fit-il en se massant la joue. Je crois que c'est en effet la famille qui a un problème avec moi.

-Mais tu pensais à quoi en faisant ça ? Que j'allai t'embrasser puis qu'on allait couché ensemble ?

-Ce n'est pas... Gentil comme attention ?

-Peut-être mais dans un couple, Sherlock ! On en est pas un. Je peux même dire jamais on ne le sera.

-Tu ne voudrais pas sortir ou coucher avec moi ?

-Ne joue pas à ça, Sherlock. Bon, dit-elle en regardant sa montre, je vais y aller.

-Aller où ?

-Je vais chez ton frère, sourit Molly.

-Depuis quand vous êtes... Amis ?

\- Il a bien fallu qu'une personne fasse attention à moi lorsque tu n'étais pas en train de prendre possession de mon appartement, après ton suicide.

\- Mon frère n'a jamais eu d'ami.

-Je serai l'exception !"

Le détective-consultant ne vint pas la contrer. Molly monta dans sa chambre prit son sac et son trench, et sortit. La voiture de l'homme l'attendait devant. Alors qu'elle allait monté à l'intérieur, elle sentit un regard pressant sur elle. Elle leva sa tête brune vers les fenêtres de l'appartement de Sherlock. Elle le vit en train de l'observer, sans pudeur ni gêne même si il avait remarqué qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle lui sourit timidement et monta. L'assistante de Mycroft était là, regardant la rue. Durant tout le trajet, aucune des deux jeunes femmes n'éprouvèrent le besoin de parler.

Le véhicule s'arrêta devant la maison de son ami. "Anthéa" ouvrit la porte et la laissa sortir. Molly monta les marches du perron. À peine se trouvait-elle devant la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit sur Mycroft, souriant. Elle le lui rendit. Il lui laissa un passage et elle entra timidement. La maison de Mycroft Holmes n'avait rien d'extravagant. Une décoration simple faite de tableaux, dont certains avaient plus leurs places dans un musée que chez lui, mais la jeune femme savait qu'il les conservait pour montrer sa puissance au peu de personnes qui avaient passé le pas de cette porte. Il n'y avait aucune photographie apparante de Sherlock ou de ses parents ni même de lui mais cela allait avec la personne qu'elle connaissait... Enfin qu'il lui laissait le droit de connaître ! Molly n'était pas dupe, par moment, elle lui avait posé des questions à double sens et, il les avait esquivés par d'autres questions à son encontre. Elle détestait quand il lui faisait ça. Elle pensait même, par moment, qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance or, elle avait sauvé son frère. Cela ne comptait pas pour lui ?

Il l'escorta jusqu'à son salon où un feu de cheminée crépitait doucement. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil pendant qu'il lui servait un verre de son meilleur whisky, privatisé que lorsque la jeune femme venait. C'était son préféré mais aussi le meilleur et celui qui coûtait nle plus d'argent à l'homme d'Etat. Mais pour Mycroft cela n'avait que peu d'importance comparé à la présence de la pathologiste même si ils ne se parlaient pas.

Il lui tendit un verre en cristal devant ses yeux qu'elle prit en le remerciant. Elle faisait tourner lentement le verre dans sa main droite sans y faire attention. Mycroft vint s'asseoir dans un autre fauteuil en face de la cheminée. Elle but d'une traite le breuvage qui lui piqua légèrement la gorge. Elle avait besoin d'un alcool plus fort.

"-Ne comptais pas sur moi, répondit-il en regardant danser les flammes.

-De quoi tu parles, demanda la jeune femme en le regardant ?

-Tu es autant un livre ouvert pour mon frère que pour moi. Ne l'oublie pas.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-elle en se levant pour se resservir.

-Tu le sais très bien. Je suis ton...

-Ami, compléta-t-elle en souriant.

-Si on veut.

-Tu l'es pour moi.

-Tu serais la première et la seule amie que j'ai eu de toute ma vie.

-Je t'imagine mal avec des tonnes d'amis à des soirées étudiantes, rit-elle.

-Oui."

Ils rigolèrent pendant quelques temps. Peu après, Molly étant revenu s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, l'homme tourna la tête et la vit assoupie sur l'accoudoir. Il sourit, la regarda puis se leva pour la porter et l'emmener dans sa chambre.

* * *

Molly se réveilla à cause du léger soleil qui traversait les rideaux. Le lit dans lequel elle avait dormi était énorme et son matelas moelleux comme de la guimauve. Elle ne reconnut pas le lit dans lequel elle dormait depuis qu'elle habitait avec Sherlock. Pour cause, c'était la chambre de son aîné, dans sa maison. Elle se rappela être venue le voir la veille pour prendre un verre, or elle avait du s'endormir. Molly s'était assise et se grattait la tête lentement. Elle se leva brusquement mais tomba de suite sur le matelas. Elle prit le temps pour se mettre sur ses jambes et remarqua qu'elle avait dormi habiller. Cela soulagea la jeune femme qui n'avait pas envie que Mycroft la voit nue. C'était un ami et cela n'irait jamais plus loin pour elle.

Elle descendit lentement l'escalier en bois qui grinçait sous ses pieds. Elle trouva son ami dans la cuisine en train de siroter son thé tout en lisant le "Sun": le cliché de l'homme politique à son réveil. Il avait un costume de couleur brune. Elle s'avança mais il ne regarda pas. Elle trouva le placard où se trouvait ses tasses, en prit une, se fit un thé puis alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"-Anthéa ne devrait pas tarder. Je l'ai envoyée t'acheter des vetements, dit-il sans lever les yeux vers elle.

\- Merci... C'est toi qui m'as mise au lit ?

\- Tu voudrais que se soit qui d'autre ? Il n'y avait que nous chez moi, hier.

-Ouai..."

Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure tout en regardant le contenu de sa tasse. Elle ne pensait à rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle n'avait pas appelé Sherlock pour la prévenir.

"-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Je l'ai prévenu.

\- Merci, soupira la brune.

\- Au faite, as-tu reconsidéré mon offre, demanda Mycroft en abandonnant sa lecture sur le plan de travail ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux. Mais je dois encore y réfléchir.

-Je comprends, tu as des... Sentiments pour mon jeune frère et tu n'arrives pas à t'en défaire.

\- Malheureusement, soupira-t-elle."

Mycroft la fixait de son regard que rien ne trahissait. Elle eut assez de courage pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Molly le vit approcher sa main de son visage caché par une mèche de cheveux qu'il replaça derrière son oreille, puis lui sourit.

"-C'est mieux ainsi.

-Je dérange, demanda une voix de ténor depuis la véranda qui était ouverte ?

\- Sherlock, chuchota Molly..."


	12. Chapter 12

"-Je dérange ?

-Sherlock, soupira Molly...

-Petit frère, toujours aussi bien élevé pour ne pas passer par la porte d'entrée comme une majorité de la population mondiale, sourit son aîné en s'adossant à sa chaise.

-Je ne suis pas comme 'la majorité de la population mondiale' !"

Molly sentait qu'entre les deux hommes une tension venait de se rallumer or, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment éteinte depuis le séjour de la jeune femme à l'hôpital. Et elle s'en rendait bien compte mais, elle était partagée entre son amour inaccessible pour le détective-consultant et l'amitié privilégiée qu'elle entretenait avec 'l'homme de glace'. Pour elle, sa situation ressemblait à celle de Guenièvre entre Arthur et Lancelot. Elle reprit ses esprits puis affronta le regard de Sherlock. Elle jouait avec les pans de sa robe.

"-Tu es venu pour quoi, Sherlock, demanda la jeune femme ?

-J'étais juste venu voir si tout allait mais cela semble être évidemment le cas, répondit-il d'un ton tranchant en passant son regard d'elle à son frère.

-Sherlock, soupira-t-elle agacée par ses crises de jalousie envers son frère qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

-Quoi ? C'est vrai après tout, tu as peut-être décidé de te tourner vers des hommes riches et avec du pouvoirs, histoire de pallier ton envie de danger."

Molly avait fait un bond puis l'avait tout bonnement, giflé pour la seconde fois en seulement vingt-quatre heures. Elle avait la vue brouillée. Sa colère était sortie d'un coup. Il se massait la joue en la regardant comme si il savait, après acte, qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

"-Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux me dire une chose pareille, pleura-t-elle. Tu m'as dit, un jour, que j'étais la personne qui comptait le plus mais toutes tes actions depuis que j'habite avec toi me prouve le contraire.

-Molly, tenta-t-il de s'excuser alors que son frère sortait de la pièce...

-J'ai dit non ! Je vais habiter quelques temps chez ton frère, le temps qu'il sécurise mon appartement. Ensuite, je retournerai chez moi pour aller travailler. Mais n'empêche que j'ai dit à mon père qu'il vienne chez toi pour manger donc je viendrai exceptionnellement, aujourd'hui, mais je repars le lendemain matin avec mes affaires. Ai-je été assez claire, fit-elle d'un ton qui aurait pu refroidir le Soleil ?

-Oui, très claire.

-Bien, attends moi, le temps que j'aille prendre une douche puis nous partons."

Molly monta à l'étage puis chercha la salle de bain. Quand elle la trouva, elle vit des vêtements et sous-vêtements pour elle qui étaient sur le côté du lavabo. Elle ferma la porte, se dévêtit, alla dans la douche italienne et ouvrit l'eau. L'eau chaude glissait sur sa peau. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis sur son corps. La partie amoureuse d'elle même, à ce geste, aurait aimé que le détective vienne la rejoindre or, sa partie responsable lui hurlait de ne pas avoir de telles pensées envers lui de peur qu'il le sache d'un coup d'oeil sur elle quand elle descendrait. Et la jeune femme ne pouvait pas lui pardonner d'un seul coup juste après ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle avait senti son coeur se briser en mille petits morceaux. Elle pouvait encore sentir, cette douleur significative dans son ventre. Il avait osé dire, qu'elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour son frère sous prétexte qu'elle voulait remplacer ses anciennes relations turbulentes par une autre relation reposant sur... le pouvoir et la richesse.

La jeune femme passa sa main sur sa cicatrice. Sherlock et son frère vont devoir se dépêcher d'arrêter Jim car il était déjà passé à l'étape supérieur en s'en prennant physiquement à elle. Et son enfant innocent en avait fait les frais. Elle passa son visage sous l'eau pour clarifier ce qu'elle savait de l'enquête... Et évitait de penser à son enfant.

Jim était passé par elle pour atteindre Sherlock. Elle l'avait aidé lorsqu'il avait eu besoin d'un corps pour son faux suicide. Depuis le retour de Jim sur tous les écrans du pays, elle avait été la cible première dans ce duel qui opposait le bien et le mal. Cette phrase la fit sourire car elle pensa de suite à Harry Potter.

Elle finit de se doucher, sortit puis s'habilla. Elle descendit les rejoindre vêtue d'un pull noir avec un jean et des baskets. Elle avait aussi dans ses bras, ses vêtements de la veille. 'Anthea' arriva avec son doux sourire, et lui tendit un sac dans lequel la pathologiste mit ses affaires. Molly lui sourit en retour puis l'assistante de Mycroft s'éclipsa laissant les trois adultes dans le salon. Le cadet était assis dans le fauteuil qu'avait occupé Molly la veille, son frère à sa droite. Aucun ne parlait mais, chacun se disputait silencieusement du regard ce qui était plus effrayant pour elle.

"-On y va, questionna-t-elle ?

\- Si tu as fini, répondit Sherlock."

Il se retourna et vit les cheveux à peine essorer de la jeune femme. Des gouttes glacées perlaient sur son cou. La jeune femme remarqua qu'il avait la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte et que deux petites rougeurs à peine distincable étaient sur ses joues. Elle garda son calme puis lui dit qu'il était temps de partir. Elle remercia Mycroft puis partit. Devant chez lui attendait une voiture sûrement pour les ramener chez Sherlock. Elle ouvrit la portière et s'engouffra à l'intérieur suivie par Sherlock.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence qui était pesant pour la jeune femme or elle avait décidé de ne pas céder. Ce fut le jeune homme qui fit le premier pas vers elle.

"-Je tenais à te dire que...

-Non Sherlock. Je ne veux toujours pas de tes excuses, répondit-elle d'un ton glaçant.

-... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te dire. Je voulais te prévenir que mon... Frère avait mis ton père sous protection rapprochée.

-Merci... Tu as avancé sur l'enquête, demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet ?

-Non. Et cela m'irrite énormément !

-Je m'en doute. Rien sur les paquets qu'il m'a envoyé ?

-Si les empreintes de... Tom, répondit-il forcé par le regard insistant de la jeune femme.

-...

-Molly, il faut vraiment que tu restes chez moi, finit-il par lui dire.

-Non.

-Tu savais parfaitement avant que tu n'enménages avec moi que j'étais un parfait 'trou du cul'.

-Oui, je le sais mieux que n'importe qui sur Terre même ton ex... Janine ne sait pas comment tu es réellement !

-Tu as très certainement raison. Pour ta... Protection, il faut que tu restes.

-Ma protection, ricana Molly en le regardant pour la première fois dans les yeux ? Tu te fiches de moi. Ma protection n'a pas été dans tes priorités ces temps-ci.

-Tu ne sais rien, Molly, répondit-il en serrant les mâchoires si fort qu'elle vit les veines de son cou ressortirent.

-Bien sûr que je ne sais rien puisque tu ne dis rien, dit-elle calmement en regardant les fumées de Londres qui lui étaient si familières.

-... Tu veux que je te dises quelque chose, demanda-t-il en essayant d'attirer l'attention de la jeune femme ?

-Oui, répondit-elle en reportant son attention sur ses yeux."

Il ne put lui répondre car le véhicule s'arrêta devant son appartement. Ils sortirent en trombe passant devant Mme Hudson sans la saluer ce qui la vexa. Molly en entrant dans le salon fit claquer la porte. Elle le vit se précipiter vers sa chambre et revenir peu après avec une boîte en carton qu'il posa sur la table de la cuisine. Elle observa, en s'approchant, l'objet puis Sherlock qui l'incita à ouvrir d'un coup d'oeil.

Elle l'ouvrit et vit des tonnes de photographies d'elle, une véritable traque. Certaines avaient été prises alors qu'elle était avec Mycroft, d'autres alors qu'elle allait rendre visite à sa soeur. Elle vit même certaines qui avaient été faites alors qu'elle couchait avec Tom ou quand elle prenait sa douche. Elles n'avaient pu être prises que par son ex-fiancé. Cette pensée l'horrifia. Elle porta son attention sur le détective.

"-Depuis quand as-tu tout ça, fit-elle bras croisés sous la poitrine en tentant de garder son calme ?

-J'en reçois depuis que j'ai failli t'embrasser, dit-il froidement.

-Pourquoi me le dire maintenant ?

-J'ai parlé à mon frère qui m'a conseillé de te le dire... Mais je tenais à te dire que je suis responsable de ce qui t'est arrivée.

-Quoi, soupit-elle confuse ?

-J'avais eu des menaces allant à ton encontre après que nous ayons reçu la tête de ta soeur. Un autre mot que je ne t'ai pas montré, me disait de t'éloigner de moi ou tu en subirais les conséquences. Mais je suppose qu'ils ont vu que nous nous étions embrassés.

-Tu me dis que tu savais que quelque chose de grave aller m'arriver mais que... par fierté tu ne m'en as pas parlé. Tu es bien un homme, soupit-elle... Mais... Je vais rester... Que si tu me promets de ne rien me cacher ou de ne pas me quitter d'une semelle... Avec certaines exceptions."

Il acquiesça puis la pathologiste appela son père pour annuler son dîner ce qui le contraria. Mais à la place, sa fille lui dit de passer pour le déjeuner ce qu'il accepta. Si il devait venir, il fallait mieux que cela soit lorsqu'il faisait jour. Elle regarda Sherlock qui la fixait de son regard perçant.

"-Quoi, demanda-t-elle ?

-Je te trouve assez calme.

-Tu préférerais que je crie ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

-Je sais..."

Molly posait un regard brûlant sur le jeune homme. Même si elle ne pouvait pas le pardonner, une envie irréprochable de l'embrasser l'a prise. Elle fixait ses lèvres. Sa respiration était difficile. Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas léger tout comme lui sauf qu'il était hésitant. Elle se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure ce qui la ramener sur Terre. Elle fit un pas en arrière puis, par peur, partie dans sa chambre. Elle frappa l'arrière de son crâne contre la porte.

"Je suis stupide. Stupide. Stupide. Mais quelle conne je suis ! Je ne peux pas tomber dans ses bras comme ça ! Ce n'est pas... Bien. Non, je ne dois pas... Je suis sûre que c'est pour une fichue expérience qu'il fait tout cela ! Et Jim... Enfin Moriarty, qui me menace de mort, est de retour... Ou alors un de ses proches collègues se fait passer pour lui. Mais, fit-elle en se décalant de la porte pour faire les cent pas devant son lit, il s'est explosé le crâne."

Molly cogita à cette problématique qui sembla clair à ses yeux ensuite. Il était mort et cela ne pouvait en être autrement.

"Tom doit faire parti de son réseau, il a sûrement été envoyé pour me surveiller. Franchement, s'exclama-t-elle en faisant claquer ses mains sur ses cuisses, j'ai le don pour me trouver les meilleurs copains !"

Elle rit à cette phrase. L'Univers devait avoir un problème avec elle. Peut-être dans une vie antérieure, avait-elle été si mauvaise que Lucifer l'avait renvoyée sur Terre, avec la permission de son Père, pour une sanction plus cruelle ? Une méchante fille, elle, dans une vie antérieure. Elle rit doucement. C'était le comble pour elle qui ne croyait en rien et en tout à la fois.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit qui la fit rebondir de par son poids plume. Elle fixa le plafond, ne pensant à rien. Puis elle se mit à imaginer une vie si son enfant avait en vie. Il aurait pu jouer avec la fille de Mary et John, un jour. Mais ce n'était qu'une supposition. Elle se tourna vers sa table de chevet pour envoyer un message à Mycroft avec son portable, or elle se rappela l'avoir laissé dans le salon. Elle jura tout bas mais resta dans son lit. Mais elle dut prendre son courage à deux mains pour se lever et changer de vêtements. Elle n'allait pas recevoir son père dans cette tenue !

Elle se dirigea vers son armoire. La jeune femme cherchait une robe noire bien précise. Les vêtements volaient au dessus de sa tête. Après avoir vidé tout son armoire sur le plancher de sa chambre, elle leva la tête et la vit pendue sur la tringle à rideaux. Elle jura pour la seconde fois et rangea ses vêtements dépliés. La pathologiste chercha des collants opaques noires. Sa robe qui était mise sur une chemise blanche, avait un col Clotilde et une bande blanche sur le bas de la jupe qui s'arrêtait au dessus de sa cuisse. Elle mit des baskets blanches en tissus puis se fit une tresse lâche sur le côté. Elle libéra deux mèches devant ses yeux.

Molly n'entendit pas sonner ni même que c'était Sherlock qui avait accueilli son père. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées concernant le comportement de son colocataire à son encontre, par ce dernier qui venait de toquer à sa porte. Elle lui fit un sourire triste puis descendit voir son père qui lui fit une douce et rapide étreinte. Il l'admira en souriant puis se tourna vers Sherlock en tenant la main de sa fille.

"-Jeune homme faite TRÈS attention à ma fille. Elle est tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux.

-Papa, dit la jeune femme en lui faisant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-Je ne veux pas d'un tueur dans la famille, rit-il !"

Ce fut le moment gênant entre les deux jeunes gens qui se regardèrent instantanément. Ils savaient que lui, il n'était pas blanc comme neige. Elle l'avait su par Greg et Mycroft qui étaient venu lui demander d'effectuer l'autopsie de l'homme le plus craint du monde de par son influence. La jeune femme avait donc fait l'examen du corps de Charles Magnussen dans le plus grand secret.

La jeune femme rit doucement pour sauver son... Ami qui était resté de marbre. Son père rit puis se calma et fixa Sherlock. Molly remarqua que la cuisine n'avait pas été faite. Elle fit claquer ses deux mains ensembles ce qui attira l'attention des deux hommes présents.

"-Bien, je vais faire...

-J'ai déjà fait la cuisine, Molly, l'interrompit Sherlock.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui.

-Bien, installons-nous, dit Ian en faisant claquer ses mains ensemble."

Molly se dirigea vers la table de la cuisine qui avait dressée. Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant Sherlock qui lui fit un petit sourire en coin et lui écarta sa chaise comme un gentleman. La jeune femme était confuse par son attitude. Essayait-il de se faire pardonner ? Pensait-il juste au profit de tellles attentions à l'égard de la jeune femme ? Ou était-il sincère ?

"Mme Hudson et moi avons tout fait pendant que tu étais dans ta chambre, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille"

Molly sentit son souffle chaud contre sa nuque. Elle frémit et se dit que ce déjeuner allait être très long lorsqu'il vînt s'asseoir à côté d'elle...


	13. Chapter 13

Sherlock s'assit à côté d'elle et son père devant eux, avec un immense sourire qui ne laissait pas de doute quand à ses pensées envers les deux jeunes gens. Le détective fronça ses sourcils mais ne fit pas de commentaire au grand soulagement de Molly. Son ami prit la bouteille de vin qui trônait sur la table, l'ouvrit et servit les verres disposés à cet effet. La jeune femme l'interrogea du regard en le prenant pour boire le breuvage.

"-Tu sais, Molly, cela m'arrive de boire de temps en temps, lui répondit-il en reposant la bouteille au millieu de la table.

-Non... Mais c'est juste que...

-Tu ne m'as jamais vu boire, lui demanda-t-il en souriant ?

-Non, sourit-elle à son tour, tu m'as dit un jour que tu ne mangeais pas pendant une enquête.

-Oui, la digestion me ralentit mais... Je ne suis pas impoli, fit-il à l'attention de Ian.

-Ah oui, murmura-t-elle, d'un ton condescendant, pour que seul son voisin n'attende."

Le père de Molly avait observé la scène silencieusement allant de sa fille à son étrange 'ami' comme elle se plaisait à le considérer devant lui. Molly reporta son attention sur son père qui lui sourit. Elle posa son verre et ses coudes sur la table pour pouvoir poser sa tête entre ses mains.

"-Alors, Papa, comment ça va ?

-Comme hier, je vais bien... En tout cas j'essaie.

-Ouai, soupit-elle.

-Tu as des nouvelles de ta mère, demanda Ian ?

-Non, personne n'en a.

-Ta mère, fit Sherlock en fronçant ses sourcils ?

-Oui, elle nous a abandonnés quand j'étais petite et depuis aucune nouvelle, répondit Molly froidement en s'adossant à sa chaise. C'est comme si elle était morte pour moi."

La jeune femme parut discerner une lueur de compassion dans les yeux émeraudes. Mais elle n'y fit pas plus attention de peur de l'espoir qu'il pourrait créer. Le pire espoir qui l'avait faite rompre avec Tom. L'espoir qu'un jour, il pourrait l'aimer. C'est ce que les lèvres du jeune homme sur la joue de la pathologiste, avait procuré dans ce hall d'entrée, lors de sa journée avec lui. Il avait voulu la remercier mais ce jour-là, il avait aussi rallumer le feu de son amour sans le savoir... Ou avec préméditation. Molly ne savait plus depuis quelques temps où elle en était de ses sentiments envers lui. Elle l'aimait mais elle ne savait plus si elle avait encore le droit de l'aimer depuis le retour de Jim.

Le rire de son père la sortit de ses pensées par un sursaut. Elle lui sourit niaisement.

"-Franchement, ma chérie, garde-le. Il est génial ce jeune homme, dit-il entre deux éclats de rire.

-Ah oui, demanda la jeune femme avec son sourire absent ?

\- Oui. Il est drôle et intelligent.

-Je le sais, répondit Sherlock sans modestie."

La jeune femme avait pensé que le dîner serait un véritable désastre or cela avait été tout le contraire. Son père avait ri aux anecdotes du détective qui rit à celle de l'homme racontant l'enfance joyeuse de Molly. Elle avait été gênée à certains moments mais elle avait su passer cela en essayant d'arrêter son père. En début d'après-midi, Ian annonça son départ prévu pour le lendemain à cause de ses investisseurs qui le réclamaient. Sa fille lui fit la bise et un câlin en souriant après que Sherlock l'ait salué.

"-Molly, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa fille.

-Oui ?

-Ne le laisse pas. Il est merveilleux ce jeune homme. J'ai bien vu qu'il n'était pas normal au vu du crâne dans la salon mais je lui fait confiance. Donc ne fait pas de bêtise.

-Bien, papa. Je suivrai ton conseil."

Elle le lâcha puis après un ultime au revoir, il partit. Molly avait senti son coeur s'alourdir lorsqu'elle avait entendu la porte se refermer. Elle avait soupis puis était remontée dans le salon suivie par Sherlock. Molly resta debout à faire les cents pas devant lui qui était assis dans son fauteuil le regard dans le vague. Elle se calma après qu'il eut pris son violon et commença à jouer un morceau qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Il était lent et doux à l'oreille mais aussi étrangement simple. Pour elle, cela ressemblait à une description d'une chose que le détective ne pouvait pas dire. Elle vint s'asseoir devant lui puis le regarda. Il avait les yeux fermés, ses boucles tombantes. Un air tranquille était taillé sur son visage d'ange. Elle sourit plus pour elle-même que pour lui. La mélodie s'arrêta. Elle le fixa sans s'en rendre compte.

Sherlock déposa le violon à ses pieds puis s'enferma dans son palais mental. La jeune femme le remarqua et partit, préférant le laisser réfléchir seul.

* * *

Molly se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Son front était en sueur. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Sa respiration était haletante. Elle déglutit difficilement, sortit du lit et descendit l'escalier malgré la pénombre. Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre de Sherlock qui ne répondit pas, or elle voyait de la lumière. La pathologiste l'ouvrit et le vit allonger sur son lit à regarder le plafond, sa tête reposant sur ses mains jointes derrière ses cheveux d'ébènes.

"-Sherlock, dit-elle d'une voix triste et posée.

\- Mmmh, lui insita-t-il à continuer sans la regarder ?

\- Est-ce-que... Je... Pourrais... Dormir ici... Cette nuit, balbutia-t-elle ?

\- Dormir ? Vas-y, ne fais pas attention à moi, répondit-il en désignant le côté le plus proche d'elle.

\- Merci."

Molly s'était glissée sous les couvertures, tête tournée vers la porte. Elle voulait éviter tout contact avec les yeux bleus du jeune homme. Petit à petit, elle sombra dans un sommeil moins agité que le précédant.

 _La jeune femme courait, pieds nus sur l'herbe chaude d'été. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il la rattrape. Elle souriait, le narguait. Il lui souriait en retour. Elle accéléra mais il avait une plus longue foulée qu'elle. Il lui attrapa la taille et la fit se retourner vers lui. Elle mit ses mains dans son cou tout en continuant de lui sourire._

 _Ses cheveux chocolats étaient détachés et tombaient dans son dos. Il passa ses mains dedans. Il suivait son geste doux, des yeux. Elle colla son front au sien. Elle avait très envie de l'embrasser mais elle voulait le faire attendre et que cette démarche vienne de lui et non d'elle. Sn amour pour lui la rendait vulnérable, par biens des moyens. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire "non". C'était comme un mot interdit._

 _Ele lui souriait toujours lorsqu'il passa ses longs doigts fins sur sa joue en feu. Son index caressa la lèvre rosée de la jeune femme. Son sourire devint plus espiègle. Elle lui fit une bise timide sur sa joue puis repartit en courant, lui disant qu'il ne pourrait pas a rattrapper cette fois. Elle l'entendit rire puis s'élancer à sa poursuite._

 _Il la rattrappa pour la seconde fois sauf qu'il la fit tomber. Ils roulèrent tous les deux dans l'herbe verte. Elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, ses cheveux chatouillant le visage de marbre de son compagnon qui encerclait sa taille de ses mains. Le regard bleu du jeune homme allait de la bouche de la jeune femme à ses yeux. Il se releva légèrement et l'embrassa._

Molly se réveilla doucement. Elle gémit mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux et s'accrocha à... quelqu'un, à une chemise. Elle commença à carresser le torse de la personne à qui elle était accrochée. Cette dernière fit échapper un son rauque de plaisir de sa bouche. La jeune femme ouvrit enfin les yeux, releva sa tête pour découvrir Sherlock qui dormait.

Son sang se glaça quand elle sentit sa main lui caressait le dos en dessous de son haut de pyjama. Elle sursauta ce qui le réveilla. Molly sortit en trombe de la chambre pour se diriger vers la sienne dans laquelle elle s'y enferma. Elle se rappella d'un coup son rêve et se frappa mentalement pour avoir eu de telles idées envers un possible "eux", ensemble et heureux alors que rien ne s'y prêtait. Tout ce qui lui arrive ne lui laissait pas le temps de rêvasser à une vie de couple avec le détective. Rien.

La pathologiste souffla puis partit s'habiller après s'être douchée. Une douche glaciale. Sans chaleur.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, habillée d'un jean avec une chemise orange en dessous d'un pull marron, Molly se prépara un petit-déjeuner en faisant abstraction de tout ce qui s'était passé à son réveil. Elle savait que Sherlock l'observait depuis son fauteuil sans vraiment faire attention à elle. Elle avait l'habitude depuis qu'elle le connaissait.

Elle le vit se lever et se poster en face d'elle, alors qu'elle avait une tasse de thé fumante dans ses mains et une assiette avec deux toasts et des oeufs brouillés.

"-Quoi, demanda-t-elle ?

-Rien... Je me demandais juste... Pourquoi tu es partie ce matin ?

-Pourquoi, dit-elle choquée en posant son petit-déjeuner sur la table pour éviter qu'il ne tombe par terre ? C'est une blague.

-Non. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi. Tu es de moins en moins gênée en ma présence depuis que tu habites ici. Tu te ballades presque nue même donc... Pourquoi étais-tu gênée ce matin, alors que nous n'avons rien fait et nous étions habillés ?

-Euh... Je... Je ne sais pas, bégaya-t-elle en regardant ses pieds.

-Tu me mens.

-Toi aussi. Tout le temps, dit-elle en affrontant son regard.

-C'était avant, répondit-il aussi froidement qu'elle.

-Avant ? Il y a deux jours encore, tu me mentais en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-... Me fais-tu encore cofiance, Molly ?

-Je... Je... Je ne sais pas.

-Il va falloir car, ce matin j'ai reçu ceci, dit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe portant son nom dessus."

* * *

 _ **Les choses s'accélèrent pour notre duo, si bien qu'ils ne me restent qu'à écrire 5 chapitres. Bref... La fin est proche. Je pense finir d'ici à peine 2 mois et encore !**_

 _ **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ? Please *.* !**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Salut,**_

 _ **Je sais. Je poste toutes les semaines mais j'adore écrire sur ma petite Molly et Sherlock donc je le fais, comme une folle ! Je sais qu'il peut y avoir pas mal de fautes et pardonnez moi.**_

 _ **Je me rappelle avoir dit qu'il restait 4 chapitres avant la fin, je tiens à dire que j'ai menti ! Il n'en restera que 2 avant la fin hyper triste de ma fanfiction (ceci est à prendre aux mots !).**_

 _ **Bref, je vous laisse avec la lecture du chapitre qui a un début... un peu GROS ! Mais ce n'est pas grave. Oh et si vous voulez un épilogue (un chapitre en plus), dites-le fans les reviews !**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Cinq pépins d'oranges. Dans l'enveloppe se trouvait cinq pépins d'orange. Molly fronça les sourcils puis regarda son ami. Elle était confuse et n'y comprenait rien. Elle se sentait inutile à côté de lui et son frère.

Sherlock la regardait avec insitance. Il lui expliqua la signification du contenu de l'enveloppe sauf que la particularité de ses pépins étaient qu'ils étaient écrasés. La jeune femme lui demanda le sens de l'écrasement de ses derniers mais il ne put lui répondre. Elle le dévisagea lorsqu'il partit en direction de sa chambre. Il s'y enferma sans une explication ce qui agaçait Molly.

Elle courut jusqu'à la porte de la chambre où elle avait dormi la veille. Elle s'aprêtait à frapper quand elle entendit la voix de Sherlock au travers de la porte.

"-Oui. On fait quoi, donc ?

-...

-Non, on ne peut pas faire ça. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs de ce qu'il va faire ou ce qu'il a prévu pour elle.

-...

-Oui, je sais. Mais son dessein est peut-être plus grand que ce que nous pensions.

-...

-Comment peux-tu me demander de lui faire ça, s'énerva-t-il ?

-...

-Je le sais aussi. Tu n'as plus à me traiter comme un enfant, Mycroft.

-...

-Elle... Compte à mes yeux.

-...

-Ne sois pas incensé. Rien de ce que tu dis, est vrai.

-...

-Je ne fais pas dans les... sentiments avec elle.

-...

-Et toi, alors ? Pourquoi avoir autant pris soin d'elle ? Je t'avais juste demandé de garder un oeil sur elle, pas de devenir son ami. Tiens, au passage, cela voudrais dire que tu m'as menti. Tu as un... poisson rouge, cher frère.

-...

-Oh que si. Bref, je reviendrais sur ça plus tard. Tu passes la chercher alors ?

-...

-Bien."

Molly avait tout entendu. Elle resta plantée devant la porte, le regard dans le vague, choquée d'incompréhension. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Sherlock ce qui la sortit de sa léthargie. La jeune femme secoua sa tête puis se força à lui sourire.

"-Mycroft vient, demanda-t-elle ?

-Non, dit-il froidement. Mais une voiture va venir te chercher. Il a besoin de te parler.

-Ah oui, s'étonna-t-elle ? D'accord... Tu ne viens pas ?

-Non. Je dois encore savoir ce que manigance Moriarty.

-Ouai, soupit-elle."

La fin de matinée passa lentement pour Molly. Sherlock ne parlait pas et Mme Hudson était partie chez sa soeur depuis que Jim s'en était pris physiquement à elle. Baker Street était mort. Pas une mouche n'avait dérangé ce silence de plomb. Elle s'était donc enfermée dans sa chambre avec de vieilles affaires non-résolues que Sherlock lui avait passé au cas où elle s'ennuyerait.

Sherlock, vers le déjeuner, vint la chercher pour lui dire que sa voiture était là. Molly descendit avec son trench beige et ses baskets en cuire blanches au pieds. Le chauffeur lui ouvrit la porte. Elle s'installa et la voiture démarra peu après.

Il l'enmena au bureau "privé" de Mycroft. 'Anthea' attendait devant l'immeuble. Comme d'ordinaire, les deux jeunes femmes s'échangèrent des sourires radieux. La secrétaire l'amenna à son patron qui consultait un dossier. Elle annonça l'arrivée de la pathologiste en frappant puis ferma la porte de verre derrière elle.

Molly se sentait toujours plus... petite dans ce bureau. Il la faisait se sentir mal à l'aise malgré les sourires chaleureux de son ami. Il l'invita à s'asseoir puis se racla la gorge. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, posa ses mains bien à plats sur ses cuisses puis l'écouta parler.

"-Tu sais ce qu'il se passe. Je sais que Sherlock t'a parlé. Il t'a tout expliqué, j'espère. Te sens-tu prête ?

-Prête pour, demanda-t-elle surprise ?

-Il va falloir que tu te prépares à toutes les éventualités, Molly.

-Non,je ne suis pas prête à mourir encore pour une chose aussi insignifiante que d'avoir fourni un corps pour que Sherlock puisse vivre.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, dit-il calmement.

-Ah oui ? Mais tu l'as envisagée. Et ne me dis pas le contraire."

Ils s'observèrent mutuellement pendant de longues minutes. Elle attendait quelque chose, qu'il lui dise une chose rassurante ou apaisante. Mais rien de cela ne se fit.

"-Tu as raison. Je ne peux pas, dit-il froidement en s'adossant à son siège en cuir hors de prix. J'ai envisagé avec mon frère tous les scénarios possibles mais pas celui où tu serais la principale cible. Mais il fallait s'y attendre.

-Oui, je sais. Je suis la personne qu'il n'avait pas prévue dans son plan. De toute façon, c'est logique que vous n'ayez pas pensé à moi car je suis insignifiante, murmura-t-elle.

-Non. Tu as ton importance pour mon frère et moi. Il ne le montre peut-être pas comme tout le monde, mais il le fait... à sa manière."

Molly soupit en le regardant. Il était toujours sincère avec elle mais avec plus de délicatesse et d'éducation que son cadet. Mais elle les trouvait sympathiques et gentils. Elle lui sourit tristement et lui demanda si ils avaient un plan. Mycroft aquiesa et le lui expliqua mais tout ce qu'elle entendait, n'était que du bruit à ses oreilles. Certainement trop technique pour elle. Elle hocha donc niaisement la tête de temps à autres.

Après son très long monologue, la jeune femme eut envie d'aller aux toilettes. Molly s'excusa auprès de son ami, sortit, trouva 'Anthea' et lui demanda où se trouvait les toilettes. Malgré que ce ne soit pas la première fois qu'elle vienne, elle ne se souvenait jamais où elles étaient. La belle assistante les lui indiqua avec toujours son radieux sourire sur son visage. La pathologiste la remercia et s'y dirigea en courant, presque.

Lorsqu'elle sortit pour rejoindre Mycroft dans son bureau, elle se sentit suivie. Molly se retourna plusieurs fois mais il n'y avait personne. Ce tenait devant elle à chaque fois, un couloir noir et inquiétant. Mais pas une personne à l'horizon. Donc elle continuait sa route en se disant qu'elle devenait paranoïaque.

Or à un croisement de plusieurs couloirs, Molly sentit une main puissante lui encercler la taille. Elle commença à se débattre et voulut crier mais l'homme lui mit un mouchoir imbibé d'un tranquillisant qui l'endormit.

* * *

La jeune femme se réveilla avec un mal de crâne phénoménal qui la fit gémir de douleur. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit une pièce humide, avec pour seule source de lumière une ampoule qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger au-dessus d'elle. L'impression de tambour dans sa tête était emplifié par le bruit d'une énorme hélice, comme un énorme ventilateur tournant au ralenti. Molly n'arrivait pas à distinguer les contours de la pièce où elle se trouvait à cause de l'obscurité. Mais malgré cela elle se sentait observée comme dans les couloirs du MI5.

Mycroft. Elle essaya de se lever mais elle était ligotée. Des cordes emprisonnaient fermement ses pieds et ses mains à tel point qu'elle sentait du sang rouler entre ses doigts. Elle avait l'impression que ses poignets lui brûlaient atrocement. Sa chaise en bois lui broyait le postérieur. Elle devait être là depuis un certain moment !

Molly était effrayée. Elle se mit à crier le plus fort qu'elle pouvait même si cela lui faisait encore plus mal à la tête. De toute évidence un de ses vaisseaux sanguins, dans son cerveau, était bouché. Mais elle continua malgré tout, à s'en faire ressortir les veines du cou et devenir rouge. Lorsqu'elle vit quelqu'un sortir de l'ombre, elle cessa tout cri.

Le visage de la jeune femme devint blanc comme un linge. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Son pouls s'accéléra. Sa respiration était difficile. Elle tremblait comme une feuille sur un arbre en pleine tempête. Il s'arrêta juste devant elle avec son sourire machiavélique au coin des lèvres. Il n'avait pas changé. Pas d'un poil. Il était exactement comme la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

"-Je t'ai manqué, dit-il ?

-Jim, soupit-elle..."


	15. Chapter 15

Le jeune homme faisait les cents pas devant elle. Son petit sourire qui l'avait faite craquer la premi re fois, plaquait sur son visage. Il avait les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume bleu marine.

Molly avait envie de pleurer mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit aussi vulnérable malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait enduré durant ses quatres derniers mois. Même la sensation de brûlure sur ses poignets taient préférables au fait de laisser couler ses larmes devant lui.

James s'avança directement vers la prisonnière qui ferma les yeux et détourna la tête. Elle avait peur.

"-Oh ma chère et douce Molly. Tu sais que tu m'as manqué , dit-il d'une voix séductrice ?

-Je n'en avais pas l'impression, répondit la jeune femme sous l'adrénaline d'un ton froid en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Tu n'as pas aimé mon petit cadeau, alors, dit-il avec un ton faussement boudeur ? Moi, qui pensais que te faire enmennager avec notre très cher détective t'aurait fait plaisir. Pourtant, en voyant ceci, j'avais compris le contraire..."

Un écran dans l'obscurité venait de s'allumer. Il lui montra la tentative de baiser de Sherlock alors qu'il était en serviette et la fois où il l'avait vraiment fait pour qu'elle parte de chez lui rejoindre Mycroft.

Molly en fut choquée. James Moriarty les avait vus, tous les jours. Elle se débatit encore plus avec ses liens mais sans succès.

Elle avait envie de l'étrangler de ses propres mains. Elle avait envie de voir son visage devenir rouge et chaud puis bleu et froid du au fait qu'il serait mort.

Il rit doucement la réaction de la jeune femme qui se faisait plus de mal que de bien en essayant de défaire les liens. Le jeune homme éteignit l'écran d'un geste bref de la main, grâce un de ses hommes de main caché dans l'ombre. Il s'accroupit en face de Molly qui lui cracha la figure lorsqu'il commença lui caresser le visage. Il rit et s'essuya avec le mouchoir en tissu blanc qui ressortait de la poche de sa veste.

James replaça le tissu dans sa poche. Il prit le visage apeuré de Molly de sa main droite et l'embrassa. Il força le passage de sa langue jusqu'à celle de la jeune femme qui dès qu'elle l'eut ouverte la lui mordit faisant jaillir un petit ruisseau rouge. Il se leva en jurant. Il saignait. Il reporta son attention sur elle en souriant. Elle avait le goût de son sang dans la bouche mais elle s'en fichait, elle avait réussi lui faire mal et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas non-chalant qui la fit frissonner de peur.

"-Tu es devenue plus... rebelle que lorsque j'étais avec toi. Je serai resté plus longtemps si tu avais été comme cela dès le départ, dit-il en souriant.

-Je ne serai pas restée avec toi, répondit-elle en crachant le sang du jeune homme sur le sol en béton.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais compris lorsque nous étions ensemble, ma chère, lui chuchota-t-il chaudement l'oreille.

-Tu es répugnant.

-Dis-moi, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux, comment vont ta soeur et ton fils ? Je ne sais pas ce que peut faire une lame de couteau dans l'estomac. Mais tu peux me le dire, maintenant que tu en as fait l'expérience.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale bâtard, dit-elle en colère tout en essayant de contenir ses larmes.

-Soigne ton language, Moll's. Par contre, ajouta-t-il en perdant son sourire mais affichant un regard aussi froid que la glace, la perte d'un frère ou une soeur, je sais exactement ce que cela fait. Surtout lorsque quelqu'un est responsable de sa mort plus ou moins directement.

-Tu as un frère, demanda-t-elle en reniflant ?

-Oui, répondit-il son regard perdu dans le vague...

-Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui, dit-elle en baissant son regard chocolat vers le sol.

-C'est normal. Il faisait parti du plan, notre plan. Un frère caché dans l'ombre et la vue de tous. Mais, se reprit-il en faisant claquer ses deux mains ensemble dans un geste théâtrale, ne nous éternisons pas sur des détails."

James se mit rire puis il sortit en faisant un signe de la main droite. Molly entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se fermer puis un bruit de vapeur s'échappant d'un tuyau parvint elle. Mais elle sentit un parfum envahir la pièce, une odeur sucrée et enivrante.

Puis elle réalisa son erreur. Ce n'était pas de la vapeur mais un gaz, un gaz sopporifique. Il voulait l'endormir.

Molly essaya de défaire par une dernière tentative ses liens tout en retenant sa respiration. Mais elle ne put continuer bouger ainsi et ne pas respirer. Elle sentait son cerveau lui réclamer de l'oxygène. Son coeur tambourinait ses oreilles. La pression tait trop forte alors elle lâcha prise.

Elle ouvrit sa bouche et prit une grande bouffé du gaz. Puis elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdirent et se fermaient pour ne pas se rouvrir malgré toute l'énergie qu'elle y mettait...


	16. Chapter 16

_**Salut !**_

 _ **Oui, je sais cela fit longtemps que je n'ai pas posté et je m'en excuse. En ce moment, je n'avais plus le coeur à écrire à cause de mes problèmes familiaux... encore moins cette fin.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre !**_

* * *

Molly se réveilla en gémissant. Il faisait noir autour d'elle. Elle sentait un froid glacial contre sa peau. Lorsqu'elle voulut se lever, la jeune femme se cogna la tête. Elle se rallongea et découvrit qu'elle était enfermée dans une boîte mais aussi qu'elle était nue. Ses cheveux avaient été détachés et pressaient contre son dos.

La jeune femme cria et frappa contre l'obstacle de fer qui se dressait devant elle. Le sang coulait entre ses doigts longs et fins. Elle avait les veines de son cou qui ressortait à force de hurler. Son visage était écarlate. La peur s'était emparée d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle sentit que ses cordes vocales ne suivaient plus, elle se mit à pleurer. Il sortait de son nez un liquide qui se mélangea avec ses larmes, qu'elle essuya avec son poignet. Sa respiration était lourde. Elle eut une pensée pour sa soeur et son enfant qui avaient péri ans le "jeu" de James.

Alors qu'elle somnolait, luttant contre la fatigue, Molly entendit des bruits de pas venir vers elle. Elle appela à l'aide. La personne s'arrêta tout près d'elle. La brune se tut quand elle fut aveuglée par une lumière blanche. Elle ferma ses paupières et mit ses mains devant ses yeux, le temps de s'habituer.

Le cercueil du quel elle était prisonnière fut soulevé. La pathologiste put voir Sherlock, ligoté sur une chaise et ensanglanté au visage. Ses pommettes étaient marquées par des coupures peu profondes. Son menton était sur sa poitrine. Ses boucles noirs cachaient ses paupiè traditionnel manteau avait été enlevé et gisait au sol, tout comme son écharpe.

Le coeur de la jeune femme se serra dans sa poitrine tant pour l'homme qu'elle aime que lorsqu'elle aperçut James derrière lui. Il lui souriait. Ses mains posaient sur les épaules du détective incousciant.

"Ton chevalier servant est arrivé, ma douce Molly, murmura-t-il."

Avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit sur lui, Molly cria avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut. Il inspecta la pièce de son regard bleu perçant. Le "criminel consultant" se déplaca en souriant jusque devant lui. Sherlock lui rendit un sourire en coin dont il avait le secret mais il continuait de garder un oeil sur la jeune femme.

"-Tout ceci pour arriver à ce résultat, dit-il. C'est pathétique.

-Oh non, répondit James, je ne vous ai pas infligé tous ces supplices pour en arriver à ce dénouement. Le final sera grandiose, tout comme la suite des évenements.

-Quels évenements ?

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, surtout notre très chère et douce Molly qui sera au première loge.

-Cela ne la regarde en rien. C'est entre vous et moi.

-Vous et moi, rit-il ? Non, cela va au-delà depuis que vous avez appelez votre frère et Molly à l'aide. Vous ne deviez pas les appeler. Vous ne deviez pas, s'énerva-t-il !

-... Avant d'exécuter votre plan, j'ai ne question à vous poser. Comment avez-vous survécu ?

-Oh, sourit-il, vous n'avez pas compris. Pourtant, c'est simple. Vous avez oublier quelque chose dans vos schémas mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez exploré cette piste. Un personne est bien morte sur le toit de Saint Bart et cette personne n'est autre que mon frère jumeau, Jim. Je sais, dit-il en voyant les airs ahuris des deux jeunes gens à sa merci, c'est un peu la solution de facilité. Un frère jumeau caché, des prénoms qui se ressemblent et le même physique, à la différence que chacun avait son rôle dans notre partie d'échecs.

-Je ne comprends rien, dit Molly en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Qui est sorti avec moi ?

-Moi, mais je vais m'expliquer. Je suis la tête pensante et Jim était le casse-cou. Il aimait voir les personnes souffrir plus ou moins rapidement. Or je préfère prendre mon temps, les voir s'éteindre psychologiquement et physiquement. J'ai été internet dès tout petit. Je fus très vite rejoint par mon frère. Et depuis nous jouions de notre ressemblance. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, mon jumeau était aussi intelligent que moi, mais il a toujours eu une tendance au suicide."

Sherlock roula des yeux. Molly connaissait ce geste. Il signifiait que le jeune homme était trop agacé et qu'il fallait vite se taire ou passer à l'essentiel, ce qu'il fit. Il leurs expliqua que de part le fait que Molly est apportée son aide à la survie du détective, elle devait mourir. Il avoua ne pas avoir prévu de la tuer avec son frère au cas où il mourait et que Sherlock survivrait. Après son expliquation, James leva d'un geste non-chalant sa main droite.

Molly sentit de l'air lui arriver en haut de sa tête. Le vent frais provoqua un frisson dans ton son corps. Or elle comprit qu'il ne lui envoyait pas de l'air mais de l'eau. Le niveau augmentait de plus en plus. Molly entendait Sherlock demander calmement à ce qu'elle parte.

"N'oubliez pas que je vous ai fait une promesse le jour de notre premier face à face. Je vous ai promis que je réduirais votre coeur en tas de cendres si vous continuez à fouiner."

Le niveau de l'eau avait atteint la poitrine de Molly. La jeune femme essayait de fissurer la seule ouverture en face d'elle mais en vain. Elle voyait le visage figé du jeune homme ligoté. Elle voyait le visage figé du jeune homme ligoté. Il était de marbre, elle se demandait même si il respirait encore. Mais dans son regard, la jeune femme pouvait voir de la rage.

L'eau était arrivée à son menton. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Le liquide montait rapidement. Selon les estimations qu'elle pouvait entendre de la part de James, il lui donnait pas plus de deux minutes de survie.

Lorsque Molly sentit qu'elle ne pourrait bientôt plus prendre le peu d'oxygène qu'il restait dans la cuve, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara à mettre tout sa tête dans l'eau. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle ouvrit ses yeux chocolats et vit Sherlock qui essayait de lui faire parvenir un message. Elle put lire sur ses lèvres une phrase dont elle avait le début mais pas la fin. La jeune femme ne voulait pas mourir en regrettant des choses. Elle ferma donc ses yeux.

Ses dernières pensées allèrent pour Elena, son bébé, son père, John, Mary et leur merveilleuse petite fille... et finalement les frères Holmes, Mycroft et Sherlock. Les deux personnes qui avaient totalement changé sa vie de simple pathologiste à St Bart's. Puis le moment fatidique arriva. Ce moment où son cerveau lui hurla qu'il avait besoin d'oxygène. Ce merveilleux cerveau qui lui avait permis de passer ses examens et les avoir avec une mention. C'est lui qui maintenant allait causer sa perte.

Molly ouvrit sa boîte de Pandore pour ne pas pouvoir la refermer dans un dernier lâché de bulles d'air...

* * *

Tout le monde était là. Ce n'était pas un jour triste ou gris comme on peut le voir dans les films. Mary pleurait dans les bras de son mari avec sa petite fille qui dormait dans sa poussette. Mike Stamford et Lestrade avaient les yeux rougis par des larmes qui avaient coulé avant la cérémonie. Yann se tenait triste, droit comme un tronc d'arbre. Mrs Hudson pleurait toutes les larmes de son coeur en essayant de les sécher avec son petit mouchoir en tissu lila. Puis il y avait, en retrait, Mycroft et Sherlock Holmes droit comme des militaires tout en ne montrant aucune émotion.

Sherlock était dans son Mind Palace ce qu'il fait qu'il n'a fait attention au départ d'aucune des personnes présentes, pas même John ! Il s'approcha de la tombe et lui chuchota comme la promesse qu'il aurait dû lui avouer il y a de cela bien longtemps.

"Je t'aime."

Puis il se retourna et partit ne laissant voir que son dos s'effaçant dans l'horizon du cimetière...

* * *

 _ **Je sais, cette fin est cruelle mais il le fallait. ;-) Bref, je préviens tout de suite que je ne serai pas tendre dans la 2nde partie de cette fanfiction qui ne pourra pas se lire seule ! Dès le premier chapitre, je mettrai en rating M, pour usage de drogue et cela ne va pas allez en s'arrangeant !**_

 _ **Je tiens à dire qu'écrire cette fanfiction a été super enrichissante, surtout sur le plan humain. Et je vous remercie car sans**_ **VOTRE** _ **soutient, je ne pense que je me saurai permise de "publier" cette histoire donc merci à vous ! Et n'oubliez pas que c'est en laissant des reviews, même d'une ligne, que l'on fait vivre les fanfictions !**_

 _ **Bref, on se retrouve... la semaine prochaine (ou dans deux semaines, car je suis aussi en période d'examens !) pour la 2nde partie de cette fanfiction: "He Takes Her To You !".**_

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **Chloé :-)**_


End file.
